Dragon's Feels
by Kisa03
Summary: La pluie s'était abattue sur le plateau de Kickenham. Fuyant la météo, elle s'était retrouvée dans l'antre draconique où elle fut accueillie par un regard turquoise et un sourire tranchant. "Enfin je te trouve p'tite tête."
1. Dragon's Warmth

_Attention, cette histoire contient des spoils potentiels sur Pokémon SwSh. De plus, l'univers ainsi que les personnages sont l'entière possession de Game Freak, je ne les emprunte que le temps de ce récit. _

_Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

**Dragon's Warmth**

* * *

La pluie s'était brusquement abattue, violente et capricieuse, déversant sur les terres sauvages des trombes d'eau glacée. Une aubaine pour les Maraiste du coin qui prenaient plaisir à rouler joyeusement dans les herbes détrempées jalonnant le sentier. Les Goélise étaient également de sortie, planant sereinement au-dessus du plateau sans même craindre le souffle du vent fougueux. Elle pouvait sentir le regard curieux de certains se poser sur sa silhouette à son passage, le clapotement de ses bottines dans les flaques perturbant la sérénité installée par le chagrin céleste. Son corps tout entier n'était que tremblements et fatigue, peinant à maintenir le rythme de sa course au milieu des innombrables gouttes. Désireuse d'oublier dans l'ardeur des combats l'émoi douloureux qui enserrait son cœur depuis quelque temps, elle en avait complètement oublié le milieu hostile et imprévisible dans lequel elle se tenait, se laissant surprendre, telle une dresseuse débutante, par la météo. Ne faisant d'elle plus qu'une poupée de chiffon alourdie par les flots.

Lorsqu'elle dépassa enfin la Coiffe du Géant, gagnant le plateau de Kickenham, elle put apercevoir au loin se dessiner abstraitement, au travers de l'épais manteau pluvieux, les fortifications de la ville et leurs grandes tours anthracite. Les orbes du dragon, nitescences ocre perçant au travers du gris orageux, apparurent quant à eux telle une lueur d'espoir pour son organisme, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement, gagnant ses mollets pour accentuer ses pas. Le sentier, rendu fangeux par l'averse, était glissant sous ses pieds, manquant plus d'une fois de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle parvint heureusement à rejoindre sans encombre la gueule béante de la créature, trouvant refuge sous le palet rocheux. Elle s'y stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle, sa bouche jonglant entre halètements et claquements de dents. Le peu de chaleur prodiguée par l'effort physique s'était estompée presque instantanément, emportant avec elle les dernières forces de ses jambes. Pourtant, elle le savait, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, il lui restait encore quelques mètres à surmonter avant d'atteindre l'abri promis. N'attendant pas l'oxygénation parfaite de ses poumons, elle entama donc l'ascension de l'escalier faiblement éclairé, s'enfonçant progressivement dans la gorge du monstre pour s'éloigner des larmes diluviennes.

Très vite, le bourdonnement céleste se tut autour d'elle, laissant place au crépitement des candélabres et aux murmures de voix lointaines. Prenant appui contre la paroi sculptée, elle gravit les dernières marches qui la menèrent dans un hall d'accueil aux pierres murales décorées de tapisseries raffinées. L'entrée de Kickenham, ville forteresse, autrefois cœur de la nation galarienne. Plusieurs personnes discutaient, tranquillement assis sur des fauteuils de velours. Elle ignora leurs regards, tout aussi curieux que ceux des Pokémon Mouettes, ainsi que leurs paroles soudainement transformées en chuchotements intéressés. Elle en connaissait déjà les propos, devinant l'effet que devait provoquer une telle vision de l'actuelle Maître de la région.

En deux ans, elle avait appris à vivre avec, à s'adapter à ce monde de projecteurs et de sourires, et si d'accoutumé elle se prêtait avec plaisir au jeu, appréciant cette opportunité, elle aurait en ce jour voulu n'être rien d'autre qu'une simple dresseuse de passage.

Pensée futile qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'elle perçut un mouvement dans leur direction. Deux jeunes hommes venaient de se lever, l'un serrant entre ses doigts un carnet à spirales, le second s'emparant déjà de son téléphone. Inconsciemment, elle fit un pas en arrière, son talon frôla le bord de la première marche. D'autres personnes se joignirent à eux, formant très vite un petit tas aux regards envieux. Puis, telle une seule silhouette, ils avancèrent dans sa direction, le claquement étouffé de leurs pas sur le tapis carmin tambourinant dans ses oreilles tel un signal d'alerte, lui donnant l'irrémédiable envie de fuir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Qu'importe son physique, qu'importe son moral, un Maître devait sourire et continuer de plaire aux foules.

Qu'importent ses envies, sa vie appartenait à présent aux citoyens de Galar.

Fermant momentanément les paupières, elle prit donc une longue inspiration, résignée. Mettant de côté pour un temps ses douleurs personnelles pour afficher sur ses lèvres le plus sincère sourire qu'elle pouvait imiter. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux cependant, toute résolution s'échappa de son esprit, engloutie par le bleu malicieux de deux iris fendus penchés au-dessus des siens.

« Enfin je te trouve p'tite tête ! Où est-ce que t'étais encore passée ? »

Autour d'eux, elle sentit les mouvements de foule s'estomper, rebroussant chemin face à cette venue imprévue, amplifiant les murmures et les regards d'indiscrétion. Mais plus encore, elle sentit les perles turquoise glisser le long de son corps, jugeant le tricot trempé de son gilet et les écorchures sur ses genoux, avant de remonter sur son visage. Le sourire franc, qu'il affichait habituellement, s'était effacé.

« Viens, dit-il en attrapant entre ses longs doigts gantés le poignet de sa cadette. »

Tirant dessus doucement mais avec assurance, il l'obligea ainsi à le suivre dans l'aile ouest des remparts. Les regards suivirent leur déplacement quand elle préféra baisser les yeux sur ses bottines. Du moins, seulement le temps de quitter le hall car, une fois seuls, elle laissa finalement son attention couler en direction de son guide, silhouette géante dont elle ne parvenait pas même à peine au bas des omoplates, camouflées sous un épais sweat à capuche noir et orange.

Il les mena ainsi jusqu'à une chambre où s'entassaient de nombreux lits, un ancien dortoir devina-t-elle en contemplant les vieux meubles couverts par endroits de poussière. Lâchant sa main, il emprunta une seconde porte pour rejoindre une salle adjacente, la laissant momentanément seule. Déposant son sac prêt de l'entrée, elle balaya les alentours du regard, curieuse. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de visiter les lieux, se contentant à l'accoutumée de simplement traverser le hall pour voyager des terres sauvages à Kickenham, oubliant presque que des soldats avaient vécu ici autrefois. Désireuse de saisir l'opportunité, elle laissa donc ses pas la mener vers une jolie commode en bois de chêne sur laquelle reposait une cruche en céramique empruntant la forme d'un Rosélia. Des toiles de soie s'entrelaçaient entre le corps et les bras dressés du Pokémon. Sur le mur derrière était accroché un miroir brisé dont les quelques morceaux restants lui renvoyèrent son reflet, l'image d'une adolescente aux mèches brunes complètement ébouriffées. Des traces de boue constellaient ses pommettes juvéniles. Du coin de la manche, elle parvint à les faire disparaître.

« Je t'ai trouvée des serviettes, déclara son aîné en revenant dans la pièce. Elles sentent un peu le renfermé mais au moins t'attraperas pas la crève. »

Elle le gratifia d'un faible sourire et attrapa le linge pour le poser près de la cruche, puis entama le déboutonnage de son gilet. Retirer la laine lui donna presque l'impression de retirer une seconde peau tant le vêtement gorgé d'eau lui collait aux bras. Le laissant tomber dans un splash ridicule sur le parquet, elle attrapa ensuite une serviette dans laquelle elle se drapa les épaules. La pluie avait rendu transparent le blanc de sa chemise, laissant deviner le tracer de sa brassière. Elle devrait hélas faire avec, ayant laissé ses affaires de rechange à l'hôtel. Un soupir mourut au bord de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle attrapait une seconde serviette. Elle stoppa cependant son mouvement en chemin, décalant légèrement sa tête du miroir pour sonder la pièce derrière elle. Le champion s'était assis sur le rebord d'un lit, le regard plongé sur l'écran de son Motismart dont l'éclairage artificiel soulignait ses pommettes saillantes. Elle l'observa un instant, silencieuse et immobile, laissant sa mémoire déverser dans son esprit des images du passé, des images qu'elle aurait tant préférées oublier, des images que son cœur n'avait de cesse de lui remémorer.

Des images de deux corps enlacés, partageant un même souffle.

Des images qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, voulant briser le silence étouffant et chasser au loin ce souvenir. »

Interpellé par sa question, il décrocha son regard de son appareil. Son visage rayonnait de ce sourire habituel qu'il affichait en toutes circonstances, le rendant difficile à déchiffrer. Il semblait cependant hésitant, tapotant son index contre la coque orangée de son Motismart, comportement plutôt rare lorsque l'on connaissait la franchise permanente du champion. Intriguée, elle lâcha donc son reflet pour se tourner dans sa direction, ses mains occupées à frotter mécaniquement les manches de son haut.

« Nabil, avoua-t-il finalement tandis qu'elle laissait tomber son bonnet vert près de son gilet. Je l'ai croisé ce matin avec Tarak et... il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas trop le moral en ce moment. »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, les quelques mots évoqués suffisant à caresser sournoisement la corde sensible. Elle parvint toutefois à conserver un visage impavide, se contentant de sécher la base de sa nuque en silence pour laisser le champion poursuivre ses paroles. Abandonnant son appareil de communication sur les draps, il se releva sur ses longues jambes et, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son chandail, sa jambe droite fléchie, il acheva en haussant simplement des épaules :

« J'en ai ensuite déduit le reste.

\- J'oublie presque que je suis la personne la plus prévisible du monde. »

Cette réplique le fit rire, doux son chaleureux à entendre. En quelques enjambées, il réduisit la distance les séparant, se dressant de toute sa hauteur face à l'adolescente, l'obligeant à courber le cou vers l'arrière pour poursuivre leur discussion dans les yeux de l'autre. La lueur des candélabres créait des ombres sur sa peau hâlée, s'harmonisant avec la malice de son sourire tranchant.

« Notre jeune Maître est de loin la personne la plus imprévisible que je connais. Mais en tant que rival, je me dois de te connaître si je souhaite un jour te vaincre. Après tout, poursuivit-il en attrapant des mains de la dresseuse sa serviette, qui connaît son ennemi connaît la victoire. »

Un pouffement mourut au bord des lèvres féminines, timide éclat qui se transforma très vite en un rire tendre. C'était chaud, agréable à ressentir, chassant presque instantanément les nuages sombres de son esprit. Depuis leur première rencontre, il y avait toujours eu entre eux cette complicité naturelle, relation qui n'avait eu de cesse de s'accroître depuis son accession au trône de Galar. Subissant depuis bien longtemps les pressions sociales, Roy s'était montré d'excellents conseils pour cette jeune campagnarde habituée à la simplicité, à la tranquillité. Vie à laquelle elle aspirait par moments retourner, avant de laisser l'ardeur enivrante des combats et la clameur déchirante des spectateurs annihiler cette petite voix fatiguée au fond de son esprit. Elle aimait les défis, surmonter les épreuves. Même si certaines se révélaient plus compliquées que d'autres, plus douloureuses.

Même si certaines étaient vouées à l'échec avant même d'avoir débuté.

Elle tenta de reprendre des mains de son aîné la serviette dérobée. Cependant, d'humeur taquine, le basané tendit le bras, suspendant ainsi au-dessus des orbes noisette l'objet convoité. Elle tenta de l'attraper, s'étirant de toute sa risible hauteur sur la pointe des pieds, prenant appui sur le torse voisin pour s'agrandir davantage. En vain. Offusquée, elle gonfla les joues tandis qu'il se riait de son malheur.

« Eh bah alors p'tite tête, le curry ne fait pas grandir ?

\- Tu vas voir, je vais te faire la misère à notre prochain match ! Des dragons dans ton genre, j'en fais ma tasse de thé ! »

Ses paroles ne firent qu'alimenter les raillements adverses et, bien qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, le sourire sur ses lèvres. La petite dispute dura quelques minutes encore, suffisamment pour emplir la salle, autrefois habitée par des cliquetis d'armure, de rires et de menaces faussement déclarées.

La bataille s'acheva finalement sur le lit qu'avait occupé le champion un peu plus tôt, elle assise en tailleur le dos tourné au jeune homme occupé à lui sécher les cheveux avec ladite serviette volée. Ses gestes étaient délicats, massant son cuir chevelu avec précaution pour effacer toute trace de pluie. Elle en profita pour consulter son Motismart et répondre aux innombrables messages laissés par Nabil, visiblement inquiet de son état. Il y avait également un mot de sa mère lui souhaitant bonne chance pour l'ouverture du tournoi le lendemain. Elle apprécia leur sympathie. Bien qu'ignorante, elle n'en restait pas moins aimante, touchante, réconfortante.

« Eh voilà Miss ! Déclara la voix grave de son compagnon derrière elle. Maintenant que je suis assuré que tu ne choperas pas la mort avant la conférence de demain, ça te tente d'aller grignoter un truc ?

\- Je dois retourner à l'hôtel pour me changer, répondit-elle en quittant le lit pour jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet. »

Sa coiffure ne ressemblait plus à rien, les mèches brunes partant dans tous les sens, bouclant au niveau de sa nuque et de ses tempes. Sur sa chemise à présent sèche, des traces de boue étaient apparues, s'accordant avec la semelle de ses bottines. Sans parler du reste de ses vêtements gisant encore sur le sol, trempés. Non, définitivement, elle ne pouvait pas sortir en public dans cet état, pas la veille du festival où tous les regards étaient braqués sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes. La tempête avait dû se calmer depuis. Si elle parvenait à sortir d'ici sans se faire repérer par des journalistes, peut-être pourrait-elle demander à Corvaillus de l'amener jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre. Il lui suffirait alors...

« Tiens, t'as qu'à enfiler ça. »

Ses pensées furent soudainement coupées par l'apparition d'une masse noir et orange dans son champ de vision. Et, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne la situation, elle se retrouva enveloppée dans le sweat du champion. Le vêtement était beaucoup trop grand pour sa candide silhouette, camouflant presque complètement le tartan vert de sa minijupe et noyant ses mains dans les manches amples. Une chaleur soudaine irradia contre son épiderme encore frileux de la douche céleste qu'elle s'était prise, lui donnant l'impression d'être enlacée par de grands bras, prisonnière d'une étreinte protectrice.

« Comme ça, on peut tranquillement aller manger ! Déclara le champion, visiblement fier de sa trouvaille. »

Il ne portait plus que son t-shirt et son short de sport sur lesquels s'affichait le célèbre 241, mettant en avant le tracé parfait de ses muscles, accentuant sa silhouette élancée.

« Pas sûr que je passe plus incognito ainsi, dit-elle pour elle-même, tendant les manches du vêtement devant elle tel un jeune Fantyrm.

\- Mais si ! Easy ! Rit-il en rabattant la capuche ornée de crocs sur la tête de sa cadette. »

Sa vue fut un instant obscurcie par la doublure orange, l'obligeant à batailler avec les dents en tissu tombant sur ses yeux. Avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et un « Tutétékri ! » chantonné dans ses oreilles. Interpellée, elle releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir son visage en partie englouti sous la capuche se refléter au côté de celui halé sur l'écran du Motismart. La photo était prise, immortalisant dans la mémoire informatique le sourire franc du champion et la moue d'incompréhension de sa cadette. Elle paraissait si petite par rapport à lui, l'angle pris en diagonale accentuant la différence de taille qui existait entre eux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, prête à se plaindre pour la énième fois de cette mauvaise habitude qu'avait le draconien à toujours prendre des selfies à tout va, mais ses mots butèrent contre ses lèvres, emportés par la surprise que provoqua le contact soudain de son sac contre sa poitrine. Ses vêtements trempés avaient été jeté à la va-vite dedans. Enroulant sa main autour de son poignet pour la seconde fois de la journée, Roy la tracta ensuite en dehors de la chambre. Ils firent ainsi le chemin en sens inverse, le pas pressé de l'allée remplacé par une course enjouée. De nouveau, elle se retrouva derrière lui, observant son dos et le fier 241 inscrit entre ses omoplates. Silhouette familière dont elle pouvait encore ressentir la chaleur au travers du vêtement prêté.

Silhouette cruelle dont elle connaissait le moindre trait.

Sa main libre se pressa contre sa poitrine dans un geste inconscient, avant d'attraper le bord de la capuche derrière laquelle elle camoufla un sourire naissant. Ainsi que le déclin d'une larme égarée.

* * *

_Et voilà poir cette première partie car, oui, il y aura au moins une seconde._

_Roy est sans aucun doute mon personnage préféré de cette nouvelle génération, j'ai donc voulu lui rendre honneur au travers de ce récit. Comme les âges des personnages ne sont pas spécifiés, j'ai décidé de donner 12 ans à Gloria et Nabil au début de l'aventure, et 6-8 ans de plus à Roy et Tarak._

_En espérant que cette histoire vous aura plu. À très bientôt ! :3_

**_Chu ~_**


	2. Dragon's Game

**Dragon's Game**

* * *

Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient encore de la clameur des gradins, de cette excitation grondante qui se poursuivait même au-delà de la confrontation, décuplant leurs sens au point de les rendre fous. Cette sensation, ils aimaient s'en abreuvoir, boire à pleine bouche ce calice de feu pour incendier la moindre parcelle de leur être. Festin auquel seule l'intimité d'une salle avait le droit d'assister. Ce jour-là, les vestiaires vierges de monde furent désignés comme hôte de leur beuverie. Une presque pénombre complice drapait leurs corps encore poissés de leur précédent effort. Assis sur le banc de musculation, ils se faisaient face, suffisamment proches pour sentir au travers de leur épiderme pulser le cœur voisin.

Le goût de la défaite, il l'avait encore sur le bout de la langue qui s'amusait à valser avec celle victorieuse. Le baiser était torride, ne leur offrant que très peu de répit pour respirer, mêlant leur haleine suffocante. Plus, ils avaient toujours besoin de plus. Là où le terrain les obligeait à la distance, ils livraient à présent un duel au corps à corps, une bataille pour laquelle ils ne se touchaient jamais assez. Pour laquelle il ne rendrait jamais les armes. D'une main, il agrippa la tignasse violette de l'Invaincu, tirant fermement dessus pour courber la tête adverse vers l'arrière. Un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres qu'il abandonna pour suivre la courbure d'une mâchoire anguleuse à la barbe parfaitement taillée. De sa bouche, il traça ensuite une route sinueuse de baisers, suivant le ruisseau carotidien où pulsait la vie de l'ancien Maître. Une vie héroïque et glorifiée qu'il caressa de ses incisives tranchantes. Que la possibilité de marquer ce trésor comme sa possession était attrayante. Quelle fierté il aurait de voir apparaître en grand sur les écrans du stade son emprunte dans le creux de ce cou musclé. Hélas, une voix l'en empêcha, le rappelant à l'ordre.

« Pas de trace. »

Une voix rauque, saccadée par un désir grondant, où l'autorité se mêlait à une pointe de regret. De culpabilité. Non, il ne le laisserait pas tout gâcher. Alors, relevant la tête, il repartit à la conquête de cette bouche beaucoup trop bavarde à son goût, la faisant taire avant qu'elle ne trompe le charme. Il passa une main derrière son crâne, le rapprochant toujours plus pour approfondir leur baiser. L'autre quitta quant à elle les mèches violacées pour descendre le long du dos dévêtu, suivant lentement les ondulations squelettiques formées par ses vertèbres. Ouvrant les paupières, il croisa les iris de son adversaire, brûlants tel de l'or en fusion. Lui aussi le voulait, en avait besoin.

L'ancien Maître Invaincu s'avouait finalement vaincu.

Enhardi par cette nouvelle victoire, le champion fit pression sur le corps opposé, l'obligeant progressivement à se pencher vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la surface du banc. De sa propre silhouette, il vint ensuite envelopper celle de son ami, tel un dragon nichant sur son précieux trésor. Qu'il lui était difficile de se retenir de marquer cette peau mielleuse autrement que par des baisers éphémères. Mais il savait que ce cœur, pressé contre son torse, ne battait en cet instant que pour lui, oubliant les complexités extérieures à cette salle, les caméras, le monde tout entier. Il savait cette passion incandescente et irrationnelle destinée à lui, seulement lui. Un jeu cruel, enivrant, douloureux. Rien qu'un jeu songeait-il à chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque frisson qu'il ressentait. Rien qu'un jeu se remémorait-il entre les gémissements et les douceurs murmurées. Rien qu'un futile jeu qui durait depuis des années et auquel il s'était attaché, devenant dépendant de ces victoires secrètes, de cette fièvre défendue, de ce calice auquel il n'avait pas le droit.

Un jeu auquel ils se vouèrent corps et âmes, trinquant à la passion ivre de leur jeunesse.

Le silence retomba dans les vestiaires, succédant aux râles de plaisir. Pelotés l'un contre l'autre dans un coin, ils laissaient cette douce sensation cajoler leur corps épuisé par tant d'efforts. La tête posée sur sa clavicule, Tarak avait les paupières closes, se laissant bercer par les doigts de son compagnon dans ses cheveux. Le champion contemplait quant à lui la parcelle de ciel visible par la petite lucarne. Par instants, il pouvait voir passer quelques Minisange dont le ramage joyeux filtrait au travers de la vitre. Des courbatures commençaient à se loger dans ses muscles, mais il les ignora, refusant de briser cette intimité devenue si rare ces derniers mois. Une aubaine ce match amical entre les deux rivaux.

Lorsqu'un baiser frôla son épaule, Roy laissa couler son regard en direction des iris ambrés le fixant. L'image était belle, à saisir. Hélas, il dut se contenter de ses yeux pour immortaliser le moment dans sa mémoire. Quelques rayons solaires éblouissaient son visage, soulignant la ligne parfaitement droite de son nez en partie camouflé contre son torse. Une expression sereine était peinte sur ses traits, si différente de celle conquérante qu'il arborait une fois la pelouse du stade foulée. Une expression qu'il affichait plus facilement depuis qu'il avait cédé trois ans plus tôt sa place de Maître à la jeune Gloria, oubliant les pressions sociales pour se concentrer exclusivement à sa passion, son nouvel objectif.

« Tu m'avais manqué, avoua l'ancien Maître dans un murmure.

\- Tes jeunes dresseurs ne sont pas à la hauteur ?

\- Certains sont prometteurs mais... Je dois admettre qu'ils n'ont pas ton mordant. »

Le champion accueillit ces paroles d'un sourire malicieux. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelques mots, il fut coupé par une sonnerie de téléphone. Le son poussa les deux rivaux à s'interroger mutuellement du regard avant que, soudainement, un déclic n'illumine celui doré. Quittant la chaleur des bras draconiens, Tarak se releva d'un bond pour se précipiter vers ses affaires abandonnées dans un coin des vestiaires. Intrigué, son ami roula sur le flanc pour l'observer fouiller la moindre de ses poches en quête sans doute de l'appareil braillard. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin cependant, la mélodie s'était tue. Mais la panique, elle, demeura sur les traits du dresseur. Mécaniquement, il porta son pouce à sa bouche, mordant entre ses dents l'ongle tandis que, de l'autre, il faisait défiler des messages sur l'écran.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Roy au bout d'un moment »

Les prunelles ambrées quittèrent alors le Motismart pour s'ancrer dans le bleu des siennes, avant qu'il ne prononce un seul mot :

« Sonya. »

Un simple mot qui suffit à chasser tout le bonheur accumulé durant cette entrevue secrète. Un unique prénom qui agit instantanément, telle une douche froide, sur le champion dont le sourire s'évapora totalement, laissant progressivement une amertume profonde saisir son cœur.

« Et ? Fut la seule chose que ses cordes vocales parvinrent à prononcer

\- Elle me demande de la rejoindre. J'ai complètement oublié que j'avais rendez-vous avec elle à... il y a une heure, rajouta-t-il en consultant l'heure.

\- T'as qu'à lui dire que tu étais avec moi.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, souffla l'ancien Maître en commençant à taper un message. »

L'amertume se métamorphosa en colère, nourrie par cette jalousie grandissante et irraisonnable qu'il abritait depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Mais il s'était promis de ne pas exploser, plus jamais, afin de conserver cette bonne entente entre eux. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, et il le savait, depuis le début. Cette silhouette ne lui appartenait pas. Une fois la partie terminée, elle redevenait la possession d'une autre qui, elle, avait le droit de le chérir comme bon lui semblait. Dans la chaleur confortable d'un lit, sous les rayons tendres du soleil, en compagnie de leurs proches. Jamais il ne connaîtrait cela.

Alors, taisant ce venin qui s'insinuait, tel un Séviper, dans ses veines, il se releva à son tour. Son corps émit quelques plaintes douloureuses qu'il accueillit avec joie tandis qu'il récupérait les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Ceux arborant les fières couleurs de son arène terminèrent dans une corbeille tandis qu'il fourra les autres dans un sac de sport.

« Tiens, déclara-t-il ensuite en le jetant aux pieds de son rival, tu devrais te dépêcher de la rejoindre si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. Tu sais où est la sortie. »

Son calme était instable, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir les mots qui ne demandaient qu'à rugir. Il avait besoin de s'isoler, le temps du moins de calmer le dragon enragé que renfermait son cœur. Besoin de s'éloigner de ce trésor maudit, couvert de fines échardes sadiques. Cependant, alors qu'il fuyait en direction des douches, il sentit une main attraper son poignet, le retenant fermement.

« Attend Roy ! Je sais que tu es en colère mais -

\- Mais quoi ? Le coupa-t-il. Tu es désolé ? Tu vas trouver une solution ? »

Il tourna sa tête en direction de son interlocuteur. De multiples émotions se bataillaient dans les iris de ce dernier : de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse, de l'affection. Ensemble, elles ne formaient qu'un chaos informe, ternissant l'or oculaire qu'il admirait tant. Une expression bien pathétique pour l'ancien Maître de Galar, à la fois touchante et écœurante.

« Écoute, tu sais que je t'aime. Je vous aime tous les deux, profondément.

\- Mais c'est toujours elle que tu finis par choisir. »

Le venin commençait à faire effet, chatouillant les nerfs de sa colère, éveillant dans sa mémoire des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Sonya suspendue au bras de Tarak. Sonya essuyant la mousse sur les lèvres de Tarak. Sonya embrassant Tarak devant les caméras, devant le public, devant le monde entier.

Il se tourna complètement vers son partenaire. Ses quelques centimètres supplémentaires lui permettaient de dominer l'échange, offrant un air abattu à son interlocuteur, lui donnant l'envie immédiate de le prendre dans ses bras pour effacer cet éclat de culpabilité maladive. D'oublier, tout, comme à chaque dispute. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le mensonge devenait douloureux à supporter, le rappelant à l'ordre à chaque retrouvaille avec la rouquine dont il ne pouvait à présent plus croiser le regard. Plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de maintenir cette rage à la cible indéterminable : pour Tarak et ses mots doux sincères susurrés au creux de son oreille, pour Sonya et son ignorance bienheureuse, pour lui-même d'avoir un jour cru stupidement que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple jeu.

« Je ne la choisis pas Roy. »

Les doigts migrèrent du poignet à ses phalanges, les entrelaçant dans ce même geste qui les avait de nombreuses fois réunis.

« Je ne te mens pas quand je te dis que je tiens à toi. Je ne te mens pas quand je te prends ainsi la main, quand je t'enlace, quand je t'embrasse. »

Sa voix était tremblante, presque cassante, silhouette vocale marchant sur des morceaux de verre tranchants pour atteindre le cœur draconien. Un cœur qui, depuis le premier jour, ne battait que pour lui.

« Jamais je ne t'ai menti. »

Mais hélas, l'inverse était faux, et il le savait parfaitement. Ce cœur, beaucoup trop grand pour ne contenir qu'une seule personne. Beaucoup trop bon pour ne pas répondre à tant de faveurs. Tarak était un roi qui prenait l'amour, que ce fut celui de ses proches ou celui de son public.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami Roy. »

Un roi naïvement cruel, aux mots doux aussi tranchants que des lames. Un roi auquel il tenait plus que tout au monde. Mais, pour le bien de tous, il était temps que ce jeu cesse.

« Alors faisons ça, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains encore liées. »

Il resserra un instant sa prise, profitant une dernière fois de ce geste affectueux, avant de bouger légèrement ses doigts et de transformer l'affection en simple poigne fraternelle. Tout autant qu'ils furent durs à entendre, les lettres glissèrent sur sa langue tels des sabres affûtés.

« Soyons de simples meilleurs amis. »

Il lui fut difficile de se remémorer la suite de ses paroles. Les lèvres entrouvertes de Tarak face à cette annonce, la sonnerie de son Motismart par-dessus ses supplications, sa propre fuite dans la salle de bain, le bourdonnement de l'eau dans ses oreilles tentant de masquer les tambourinements incessants à la porte, et sa colère, enfin libre d'exploser à l'abri des regards, loin de cette personne à laquelle il tenait trop pour la blesser. Il n'avait jamais douté des sentiments de son compagnon à son égard, mais cela était mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde. Il avait alors laissé la douche brûlante emporter dans les méandres du siphon les dernières traces de cet amour irraisonnable, ce parfum de soufre entêtant, l'image de ces iris d'or brûlant de désir, cette fièvre folle et contagieuse. Noyant avant même leur naissance les joyaux de son regret.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu.

Un jeu qui venait de prendre fin.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, les vestiaires étaient déserts. Le roi, tout comme ses affaires, avait disparu. Contemplant ce vide laissé derrière, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer, lentement, désireux de ressentir ce soulagement factice mis en place dans son subconscient. En vain. Impuissant, il fléchit les jambes, laissant la gravité attirer son corps vers le bas et camoufler son visage contre ses cuisses, demeurant ainsi immobile dans le silence de la salle de longues minutes durant.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, solitaire et perdue. Intrigué, il porta sa main à sa joue, l'interceptant au passage. Relevant légèrement les yeux, il contempla le cadavre aqueux sur son doigt. Était-ce à cela qu'il ressemblait à présent ? La seconde d'après, il se tenait devant l'écran de son Motismart, l'objectif de son appareil reflétant dessus l'image du champion abattu qu'il était. L'eau avait fait boucler ses mèches sur son front, camouflant partiellement ses yeux dont le chagrin rehaussait le bleu altarien. La mélancolie offrait quant à elle une moue adorable à ses lèvres. Il aimait se prendre en photo, en toutes circonstances, car il avait un besoin perpétuel d'enregistrer, ses victoires comme ses défaites. Plus tard, sans doute voudrait-il se remémorer cet instant, ce choix colossal qu'il avait fait pour deux, cette possible erreur. Alors, posant simplement sa joue sur son bras replié, il appuya sur le bouton, laissant l'appareil enregistrer ce visage. Laissant l'appareil capturer l'existence d'une seconde larme, furtive. Ah, qu'il était pathétique, le plus fort des champions transformé en Larméléon émotif.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Son honneur n'avait pas de prix, il devait se relever. D'un clic, il archiva la photo puis, abandonnant son Motismart sur le sol, retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Il avait besoin de se sentir fier, de retrouver cet éclat de gaieté qui faisait sa renommée. Car, une fois les vestiaires quittés, l'homme au cœur brisé devrait laisser place au champion confiant et solide, tel le dragon poursuivant le combat qu'importent ses blessures.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle, son chandail à manches longues et son bandeau enfilés, l'écran de l'appareil venait de s'éteindre. Un message devina-t-il. Sans même le lire, il chassa la bulle de l'ancien Maître sur le côté, puis consulta le mail envoyé par la fédération un quart d'heure plus tôt. Il en connaissait le contenu, les consignes pour le Défi des Arènes étant le même chaque année. Il fit ainsi défiler les différents points énoncés jusqu'à arriver à la fin du message où se trouvait l'affiche promotionnelle de l'événement, un poster sur lequel figuraient tous les adversaires des futurs challengers. Le souvenir de la séance photo était encore frais dans sa mémoire, que ce furent les bavardages incessants de ses camarades réunis pour une énième saison, les défis lancés par-dessus les instructions du photographe. Ou encore la complicité mêlée à la rivalité, parfaitement retransmises dans les regards et sur les lèvres des champions. Mais plus visibles encore sur le visage de leur nouvelle régente, si petite et pourtant grande de gloire.

Laissant son esprit se remémorer, il quitta le mail pour son répertoire où il chercha l'unique contact classé dans les G. La simple vue de la photo qui s'afficha lorsqu'il cliqua dessus suffit à lui arracher un faible sourire : une petite bouille barbouillée de crème galarienne en partie camouflée sous la capuche dentelée de son propre sweat. Les iris noisette scintillaient d'une certaine satisfaction, savourant la délicieuse pâtisserie nouvellement proposée par le café Combats de Kickenham. Il se souvenait encore de la dispute qui avait suivi la photo illégalement prise, elle tentant par tous les moyens de s'emparer de son Motismart pour la seconde fois de la journée, lui riant à gorge déployée devant les regards médusés des autres clients.

Un souvenir tendre qui agit presque instantanément comme un baume sur les écorchées myocardiques. Un souvenir qui, sans même qu'il y pense, lui fit appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

Les tonalités se succédèrent, laissant largement le temps à son esprit de se questionner sur son action, sur ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à la demoiselle. Et alors qu'il crut être sauvé à l'entente de la dernière tonalité, l'écran de son Motismart fit disparaître la photo du contact pour afficher le museau vert d'un Dratatin. Il reconnut sans peine Compote qui émit quelques ronronnements contre l'appareil de sa dresseuse.

« Salut toi, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret, j'ignorais que tu t'étais mis à la technologie. »

Son sourire inconscient se transmit au Pokémon Jus Pomme qui redressa ses yeux en se dandinant sur place. Au même instant, des voix se firent entendre autour et, très vite, la bouille de Compote fut remplacée par celle du Maître de Galar.

« Roy ? Lâcha-t-elle, étonnée »

Son souffle était haletant, ses joues légèrement rougies par un récent effort. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une haute couette, dégageant ainsi son front où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur. Un entraînement conclut-il en devinant la tenue sportive qu'elle portait.

« Salut p'tite tête ! Dis, tu veux bien reposer le Motismart, j'étais en pleine conversation. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à sa réplique, mais ne put retenir un sourire d'égayer ses lèvres.

« Je me demandais si goûter la nouvelle spécialité du café Combats te tenterait, avoua-t-il finalement. D'après les avis en ligne, le nappage au chocolat est une tuerie.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a eu un nouveau Pokémon Dynamax. »

La crainte était perceptible dans sa voix, effaçant momentanément la joie sur son visage. Cela faisait trois ans que le président Sheroz avait tenté de déclencher la Nuit Noire, libérant Ethernatos et entraînant ainsi l'instabilité de toutes les sources d'énergie, y compris celles sur lesquelles étaient construites les arènes. Et si les scientifiques travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour trouver une solution afin de régulariser le phénomène, plusieurs cas de Pokémon Dynamaxés avaient eu lieu ces dernières années, obligeant l'intervention de la jeune Maître en personne.

« Je t'invite pas à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème, tu sais ?

\- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais, maugréa-t-elle en essuyant son front avec son bracelet éponge. »

Au même moment, une ombre se faufila derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour poser son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. La première chose que vit Roy fut ces deux orbes dorées, copies conformes de celles qu'il avait abandonnées un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Leur malice chassa son entrain, mais il parvint tout de même à conserver un sourire de surface afin de ne pas inquiéter ses cadets. Du moins...

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda la brune, rapprochant l'écran de son visage, sans doute dans le but de mieux étudier son expression »

Avec le temps, elle était devenue experte dans le déchiffrage de ses émotions, plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, parvenant à différencier la sincérité du mensonge dans ses sourires. Pas étonnant qu'elle parvenait avec aisance à saisir les points forts et les points faibles de ses Pokémon, tout comme ceux de ses adversaires.

« Nabil ! La forme ? Tenta-t-il, comptant sur la naïveté du champion en herbe pour détourner l'attention

\- Je pète carrément le feu ! S'écria celui-ci. Sonya tente de m'assassiner avec tous ces documents à classer. Heureusement, mon adorable Gloria est toujours là pour me remonter le moral avec un petit combat. »

Il accompagna ses mots d'une étreinte autour du cou féminin, pressant sa joue contre la chevelure brune. Il la dépassait à présent d'une dizaine de centimètres, la différence de taille ne faisant qu'accroître la candeur des traits de l'adolescente. Ils avaient toujours été proches tous les deux, et beaucoup s'étaient étonnés de ne pas voir leur relation évoluer vers quelque chose de plus qu'amical.

« Ne la serre pas si fort, tu risques de me la casser, ricana l'aîné. J'ai encore besoin d'elle vivante pour lui arracher le titre de Maître.

\- Ha, que tu crois ! Gloria est la meilleure des meilleurs, jamais personne ne pourra la vaincre !

\- Les garçons, soupira cette dernière, tentant de les arrêter. »

En vain. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était sujet de leur rivale commune, les deux dresseurs se lancèrent dans une dispute puérile de longues minutes durant. Suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à la jeune Maître, ayant abandonné son Motismart à son ami, de se changer, troquant sa tenue de sport pour une robe chemise bleu et un canotier noir assorti à ses bas.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça, jeune fille ? Demanda Nabil tandis qu'elle achevait de réunir ses affaires.

\- Un dessert m'attend à Kickenham, je ne vais tout de même pas laisser passer ça. »

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Roy offrit un sourire faussement narquois au chercheur en herbe. Une nouvelle fois, il remportait la victoire.

« Tu peux venir si tu veux, proposa-t-il, sachant pertinemment que l'ego du garçon l'en dissuaderait lui-même. »

Il adorait Nabil, l'ayant spirituellement adopté comme son propre petit frère. Cependant, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir conserver tout un repas sa bonhomie habituelle face à un regard aussi semblable que celui de son meurtrier récent.

Les lèvres de l'adolescent amorcèrent une réponse, mais avant qu'il n'en perçoive la moindre syllabe, une main s'interposa sur la trajectoire de l'objectif, le rendant momentanément aveugle. Seuls des murmures lui parvinrent, simples grésillements de fond indéchiffrables. Intrigué, il patienta, lâchant par instant des « Allô ? » afin de s'assurer du maintien de la ligne. Lorsque la main se retira enfin, ce fut Gloria qui l'accueillit, un sourire tendrement anxieux sur le visage.

« Rejoints-moi devant le café, je serais là dans un quart d'heure. »

Puis elle raccrocha, laissant le bip de fin d'appel rendre au vestiaire sa quiétude d'antan. Jusqu'au bout de la conversation, il était parvenu à conserver un sourire de façade. La solitude restaurée lui arrache presque instantanément. Mais il lui était hors de question de se lamenter dans un coin. Il se le refusait, car cela signifiait admettre l'erreur de son choix, rendre inutile son sacrifice. Alors, sans même un regard en arrière, pour cette salle qui avait connu tant de jeux secrets et de susurrements infidèles, il quitta les lieux. Refermant sur son cœur draconien les écailles épaisses de sa gaieté cuirassée.

* * *

_Voici la suite de cette petite histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plait tout autant._

_Bien que je sois pour laisser l'interprétation aux lecteurs, je tiens tout de même à apporter une précision. Tarak étant un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup, je ne veux pas qu'il soit injustement traité de salaud ou autre car, quand j'ai écris ce texte, il était clairement évident pour moi que l'amour de Tarak pour Roy était sincère, tour comme son amour pour Sonya. Bref, petite aparté achevée. _

_Encore merci d'avoir lu ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !_

**_Chu ~_**


	3. Dragon's Heart (1)

_Hello mes petits Moumouton ! _

_Me revoilà avec un chapitre qui comportera deux parties : cette première et une seconde qui arrivera... plus tard. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis pour l'écrire, ne parvenant pas au résultat que je voulais, donc il sera peut-être, voir même certainement moins bon que les deux précédents mais bon._

_Je profite de cette note pour remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, particulièrement deux personnes. Tout d'abord evangeline789, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, le premier sur cette histoire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Et également merci à toi Shani pour m'avoir fait rire (le petit côté pédophile, je m'y attendais pas XD) et pour tes gentils mots qui m'encouragent énormément. J'espère de tout coeur que ce nouveau chapitre, malgré sa qualité inférieure, saura vous satisfaire tout autant._

_Encore merci, et bonne lecture !_

_**Chu ~**_

* * *

**Dragon's Heart**

* * *

Une brise légère veillait sur la campagne galarienne, fleurant au-dessus des champs un doux parfum printanier. Humant profondément l'atmosphère, elle laissa ses poumons s'abreuver de cette fragrance rurale familière. Qu'il était bon d'être de retour chez soi, particulièrement après une si longue absence. Dans le ciel d'un bleu parfait gambadaient des nuages cotonneux, pareils aux Moumouton en balade sur le sentier du hameau, le blanc de leur laine s'accordant à la beauté simple et nostalgique des prés. Une journée paisible, magnifique, parfaite pour célébrer un mariage en plein air.

Du moins, si le marié ne se perdait pas en route.

Tentant pour la énième fois de joindre l'un des deux frères, elle avança sur le chemin de terre menant au nord-est de Paddoxton. La tonalité de l'appel résonna dans la quiétude bucolique, se mêlant au ramage des Minisange, avant de brusquement se taire et laisser place au répondeur. Une fois encore.

C'était décidé, elle allait les tuer.

Elle arriva rapidement à la demeure voisine, lieu de son crime futur. Sans frapper, elle ouvrit la porte et traversa d'un pas assuré le porche, reproduisant ce geste de nombreuses fois répété au cours de ses jeunes années. Comme à l'accoutumée, Chacripan fut le premier à l'accueillir, surgissant dans l'entrée à la simple entente des charnières grinçantes. Il la salua de miaulements insistants et de ronronnements, quémandeur d'attention contre ses genoux. Il était seul pour une fois, le silence se substituant aux embrassades chaleureuses que lui offrait généralement la maîtresse de maison. Elle la devina absente, partie en avance pour aider aux derniers préparatifs, comme cela était initialement prévu pour elle-même. Cependant, la mariée en avait décidé autrement, changeant à la dernière minute ses directives pour lui confier une nouvelle mission, la plus capitale de la journée.

Mécaniquement, elle consulta l'heure sur son téléphone. Les chiffres lui hurlèrent l'urgence. Après avoir offert une gratouille derrière l'oreille du félin, elle abandonna donc ses affaires autres que son réticule sur la console dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Un silence parfait régnait sur place, un silence inhabituel, inquiétant, qui s'accompagnait d'une pénombre de plus en plus dense à mesure qu'elle gravissait les marches. En haut, l'obscurité était totale. Heureusement, elle était venue suffisamment de fois pour connaître l'emplacement de chaque chose, lui permettant d'avancer sans craindre de trébucher. Arrivée devant la chambre de l'aîné toutefois, elle eut un instant d'hésitation, retenue par sa mémoire. Comme craignant d'assister une nouvelle fois à une scène compromettante, à quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas voir. Bien que l'incident commençait à dater, les images demeuraient au fond d'elle, tel un virus opportuniste somnolant dans son cœur. Hélas, il n'était pas heure à ce genre de pensée, pas en ce jour de fête. Se giflant mentalement, elle franchit donc les derniers mètres la séparant de son objectif et pénétra sur le territoire de son prédécesseur.

De lourds rideaux étaient tirés devant les fenêtres, empêchant toute traversée de rayons solaires, expliquant la pénombre répandue à l'étage. Elle parvenait tout de même à percevoir quelques contours, reconnu les étagères pleines à craquer de casquette et le sommier d'un lit double appuyé contre le mur du fond. Un décor habituel, contrairement aux deux matelas installés à la va-vite sur le parquet. Et dessus, des amas immobiles reposaient, des corps identifia-t-elle à l'entente de quelques ronflements.

Exactement ce, ou plutôt ceux qu'elle était venue chercher.

« Bah voyons, soupira l'adolescente pour elle-même. »

Attrapant une Pokéball dans son réticule, elle convia dans la garçonnière d'un soir son fidèle Salarsen dont la crinière électrique, faible halo bleuté, révéla des cadavres de bouteilles et des chaussettes égarés sur le sol. D'un hochement de tête, elle lui confia ensuite l'honorable tâche de « réveiller en douceur cette jolie bande d'idiots ». Requête qu'accepta joyeusement le bassiste. Il se mit ainsi en position, jambes fléchies, échine courbé vers l'arrière, et tendit son bras droit à l'extrême avant de laisser sa main violemment glisser sur ses ganglions pectoraux. Un son, grave et puissant, retentit aussitôt contre les murs de la chambre, arrachant des grognements aux corps endormis. La note soudaine devint mélodie entraînante, sadique solo rock s'infiltrant jusque sous les couvertures pour tambouriner aux tympans. De son côté, la jeune fille gagna, non sans devoir enjamber le bazar laissé par la soirée, les rideaux qu'elle écarta d'un mouvement brusque, déversant dans la chambre une cascade de lumière avide de conquête. La pénombre se dispersa instantanément, les meubles regagnèrent leurs contours et, comme elle le pensait, elle retrouva les trois garçons, chacun sur son matelas. Nabil était le seul à s'être redressé, pressant ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant. Indéniablement plus courageux que ses deux aînés qui, eux, avaient préféré fuir l'agression sonore, trouvant refuge sous la couette pour l'un et sous son oreiller pour l'autre.

« Debout là-dedans ! Cria-t-elle presque une fois le concert privé de Dièse achevé  
\- Les réveils en douceur, tu connais ? Maugréa le scientifique en amorçant un baillement contre sa paume  
\- Pas lorsque j'ai affaire à trois Ronflex buttés. Dois-je rappeler à ces messieurs qu'on a un mariage à célébrer dans... moins de deux heures ? Rajouta-t-elle en consultant la pendule au-dessus du bureau »

Aucune réaction, ses mots se perdirent dans les oreilles rendues sourdes par la torpeur. Du moins...

« Le mariage ! S'écria le cadet en se relevant pour de bon. Oh Arceus, ça craint ! Grand frère, le mariage ! »

Flambino alerté, il se précipita vers le lit de ce dernier, manquant au passage de trébucher dans le corps du troisième luron, et le secoua aussi violemment qu'un arbre à baies. Les mots se mêlèrent sur sa langue, créant une cacophonie difficilement déchiffrable mais suffisamment braillarde pour annihiler les dernières onces de sommeil de l'Invaincu.

« Mariage ! Répéta-t-il alors à son tour en bondissant de sa cachette »

Mille et un jurons s'échappèrent ensuite de ses lèvres tandis que, abandonnant définitivement la chaleur de son enfance, il détalla hors de la chambre tel un Sovkipou poursuivit. Nabil le suivit de près, attrapant au passage une pile de linge précautionneusement plié. Le martèlement de leurs talons dans les escaliers résonna ensuite dans toute la maisonnée qui, à son tour, s'éveillait progressivement. L'adolescente étouffa un soupir d'exaspération. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il même pas ? Lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'appel de Sonya, maladivement anxieuse, elle s'était immédiatement imaginée une panne de réveil, une soirée de beuverie pour fêter une dernière fois le célibat, ou quelque chose du genre. Dans le mille. Au moins, ils s'étaient montrés relativement coopératifs. Ou presque...

Son regard dériva vers la masse encore immobile sur sa couche. De la couverture s'échappaient des jambes hâlées aux mollets parfaitement sculptés, ainsi qu'un dos sur lequel venait danser la lueur solaire. La tête demeurait camouflée sous l'oreiller, ne laissant entrevoir que quelques mèches sombres, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour connaître son identité. Le troisième idiot de la bande. Le plus difficile à réveiller tant il pouvait se montrer ronchon du matin, l'affable champion n'ayant pas encore pris le dessus sur le dangereux dragon.

Dièse lui proposa de jouer un nouveau morceau mais, sachant cela inutile, elle refusa son aide d'un simple sourire. Puis, contournant les matelas, la dresseuse s'accroupit près du coussin en prenant garde à ne pas froisser sa robe. Du regard, elle étudia un instant l'étrange créature, détaillant ses omoplates, cartographiant l'emplacement de chaque grain de beauté constellant son épiderme. Un sentiment particulier taquina la pulpe de ses doigts lorsqu'elle suivit le tracer de sa colonne vertébrale, une envie ineffable d'amadouer ce dangereux prédateur par de multiples caresses le long de ce sentier osseux, jusqu'à se perdre au bas de ses reins, habilement conservés secret sous la blancheur du linge. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de tracer de son index des arabesques imaginaires sur la paume découverte. C'était chaud et rugueux, comme le sable sous lequel il affectionnait tant se battre. Sensation qui s'amplifia lorsque les doigts se refermèrent sur les siens, subitement, telle la mâchoire d'un Kraknoix sur sa proie. Elle eut un sursaut qui engendra un rire étouffé. Puis, deux prunelles au turquoise malicieux sortirent de leur cachette pour contempler par en dessous leur victime, captant aussitôt toute son attention. Des mois qu'elle ne les avait pas revus autrement qu'à travers l'écran de son Motismart, une version numérique qui, malgré sa haute résolution, ne parvenait qu'à retranscrire partiellement, passablement les différentes nuances de cette toile oculaire. Au cours de son voyage à travers les îles, elle avait eu la chance d'admirer grand nombre de lagons aux eaux magnifiques, aucun n'avait jamais su détrôner ce bleu précieux. Cette teinte particulière qui lui avait tant manqué, dont elle pouvait enfin s'abreuver goulûment.

« Et la princesse pénétra dans l'antre du dragon. »

Sa voix était encore empreinte de sommeil, un grognement murmuré qui fit naître un frisson délicieux, chatouilleux au creux de ses côtes.

« Princesse ? Répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Une princesse guerrière. En armure de coton. »

Il tendit sa main libre, poursuivant de l'observer par en dessous. Captivée par son regard, elle ne prêtait pas attention aux mouvements de ses doigts contre sa joue mais sentit leur caresse, touché délicat qui captura une mèche brune échappée de sa tresse pour la replacer derrière son oreille. Son sourire, en partie camouflé contre son biceps droit, était tendre, farceur, comme à son habitude.

« Une jolie princesse. »

Son autre main remonta le long de son poignet captif, avant de tirer brusquement dessus, la tractant au milieu des draps. Il rit tandis qu'elle criait de surprise, atterrissant dans un pouf sonore sur le matelas. Des gypsophiles s'échappèrent de sa coiffure, répandant leurs pétales blancs sur la house. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à rouspéter contre le champion, le charme complètement envolé. Mais au lieu de sermon, ce furent des éclats de rire qui s'envolèrent de ses lèvres, sentant les doigts basanés attaquer vicieusement ses côtes. Son corps se mit alors à gesticuler dans tous les sens, tentant de fuir vainement le châtiment du dragon à présent complètement éveillé. Le souffle vint à lui manquer rapidement. Des larmes heureuses imbibèrent ses paupières, floutant légèrement la silhouette de son agresseur au-dessus d'elle et son sourire acéré.

« Dièse ! Tenta-t-elle »

Hélas pour elle, le Salarsen ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se contentant d'observer d'un air mi-curieux mi-blasé le meurtre en cours. Il s'était sans doute habitué à ce genre de jeux étranges que les humains, notamment ces deux-là, se livraient parfois. À ces supplications criées au milieu de rires incontrôlables. À ces menaces prononcées avec tendresse. Bien au contraire, cela était réconfortant de voir tant de joie s'échapper de sa dresseuse. De voir éclore de nouveau ce sourire que l'éloignement avait laissé faner.

Abandonnée par son propre Pokémon, Gloria dut donc subir les chatouilles jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, étouffée par ses propres éclats. Heureusement, le tambourinement de talons dans les escaliers sonna comme le glas de la bataille, et par conséquent l'avènement de son répit. Surgit l'instant d'après dans l'encadrement de la porte l'ancien Maître de Galar, élégant dans sa chemise rayée blanc et gris et son pantalon parfaitement ceintré à la taille. Avançant d'un pas pressé, il se stoppa subitement à l'entrée de sa propre chambre, attirant aussitôt sur lui l'attention des deux adversaires.

Quelques secondes muettes enveloppèrent la scène. De longues secondes durant lesquelles chacun demeura immobile. Les iris d'or jugèrent les deux corps entrelacés sur le matelas, la silhouette du champion penchée au-dessus du corsage vert d'eau.

Tarak entrouvrit les lèvres. Sa successeuse en imagina les paroles inquisitrices, laissant la gêne la foudroyer aussitôt, annihiler la complicité instaurée. Telle une personne prise sur le fait, Gloria se dégagea brusquement des bras halés et se redressa sur ses jambes. Puis déclara, le regard baissé :

« Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard. »

Avant de détaler de la chambre à toute vitesse et d'emprunter les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait l'impression de fuir, comme coupable d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Elle aurait tant aimé ignorer, ne pas se soucier. Hélas, le souvenir amer était et demeurait ancré. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

En bas, un entêtant arôme de café agressa ses narines. Nabil avait déjà rejoint la salle de bain, le sifflement de la douche lui parvint lorsqu'elle passa à proximité pour rejoindre le salon. Son Motismart à la main, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et consulta ses messages, désireuse de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose. L'un provenait de sa mère et lui indiquait la bonne livraison des fleurs à la cérémonie. Le reste, de Donna dont l'anxiété frôlait la rivalité avec celle de la future mariée. Pour toute réponse, elle envoya à chacune d'elles un sticker Okéoké souriant puis, poussant un long soupir, laissa sa tête retomber vers l'arrière.

Bien que belle, festive et chaleureuse, la journée risquait d'être éprouvante. Elle ne s'était pas encore totalement remise du décalage horaire, et les couches de maquillage n'avaient pas été de trop pour masquer aux yeux des invités les cernes violacées soulignant ses paupières. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage en théorie familial, des caméras ne manqueraient pas de s'infiltrer afin d'immortaliser l'événement. Elle devait donc se montrer à la hauteur. Enclenchant l'objectif de son appareil photo, elle vérifia pour la énième fois de la matinée sa mine. Parfaite, contrairement à sa coiffure qui, elle, ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ô joie, Sniffi allait la tuer.

Appelée en renfort, la Lézargus replaça avec une patience minutieuse chaque gypsophile égarée dans la tresse déstructurée de sa dresseuse. Lorsque Nabil entra dans le salon, elle achevait son œuvre. Pandiculant, le scientifique se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil d'en face. Il avait revêtu le costume gris taupe des témoins et tiré vers l'arrière les mèches habillant habituellement son front. Une barbe de trois jours couvrait le bas de son visage, sculptant ses traits pour lui offrir quelques années visuelles supplémentaires. Elle s'étonnait toujours de cette soudaine poussée de croissance qu'il avait subi, notamment au cours de son absence. De sa candeur, il ne restait à présent plus grand chose, le rendant presque copie conforme de son aîné.

« Quelle élégance ! Dit-elle tandis qu'il ajustait ses boutons de manchette  
\- Je te retourne le compliment, rit-il, même si je ne suis pas certain pour le choix des chaussures. »

Ils portèrent tous les deux leur attention sur les bottines usées de la dresseuse dont le cuir brut jurait avec la légèreté de sa mousseline.

« - J'ai des sandales de rechange, Donna me tuerait sinon. Mais disons que ce n'est pas très pratique de courir après un futur marié et ses deux témoins dans la campagne en talon.  
\- Heureusement que tu étais là, on avait complètement zappé le réveil.  
\- Étonnant ! »

Son ironie fit rire son cadet de plus belle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire à ses propres lèvres. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui, c'était cette bonne humeur contagieuse, présente même dans les moments de crise. Et Arceus qu'ils en avaient connu des moments de crise ! Un sourire qui avait traversé Galar, ébloui les stades, assisté et survécu à la nuit noire, mais également à la surcharge de travail confié par Sonya. Un sourire qui, plus récemment, avait bien failli mettre fin à sa vie lorsque, tout penaud, il avait annoncé face à la sirène de Skifford la perte des anneaux.

Un sourire qui, à chaque fois, avait le don d'apaiser les craintes de l'adolescente, égaillant ses traits en toute circonstance.

Son travail achevé pour la seconde fois de la journée, Sniffi émit un glapissement joyeux. Gloria remercia son starter d'un sourire tandis que, quittant sa place, Nabil vint la rejoindre dans son fauteuil, prenant garde à ne pas écraser son jupon. Ils faisaient souvent cela étant plus jeunes, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre pour contempler de leurs yeux naïfs les matchs de l'Invaincu. Bien qu'à présent officiellement majeurs, leur proximité enfantine n'avait pas changé. Et cela était réconfortant, constituant un point de repaire dans son quotidien en perpétuels mouvements, changements.

La Lézargus jeta un regard méfiant au scientifique lorsqu'il passa un bras autour des épaules féminines laissées à nu par son corset.

« En tout cas, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois parmi nous aujourd'hui. »

Elle aussi l'était, ne regrettant pas les douze heures de vol qui lui avaient été nécessaires pour regagner sa patrie. Que c'était bon d'être de retour, de retrouver ses proches. Particulièrement pour un événement aussi joyeux, un événement tant attendu ! Car, s'il était certain pour toute la nation que l'ancien Maître et l'actuelle professeur de Galar fonderaient une famille ensemble, le mariage s'était longuement fait désiré. En cause : le souhait de Tarak d'avoir auprès de lui en ce jour particulier son jeune frère en tant que témoin de ses vœux.

Jouant avec ses doigts, Nabil débuta la narration de son quotidien au laboratoire, se plaignant comme à son habitude de l'anarchie qu'engendrait la créativité de sa supérieure et des heures supplémentaires que cela lui demandait ensuite. Elle ne l'écouta cependant que d'une oreille distraite, son attention rapidement attirée par une silhouette apparue dans l'entrée du salon, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Les perles turquoise étudiaient les deux adolescents, silencieuses. Joyaux d'une élégance naturelle, embellie par la coupe parfaite de son costume. Encore humides, ses mèches ébène ondulaient sur son crâne, camouflant les zones rasées. Contrairement à Nabil, il ne portait pas de cravate, laissant les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche deviner le tracé de ses clavicules en dessous.

Appuyant sa tête contre celle de son ami, elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, songeant à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Partageait-il la joie de tout ce joli monde ? Camouflait-il derrière cette bonhomie apparente une quelconque souffrance ? Elle l'ignorait, ne parvenant à percevoir, au travers de ce sourire qu'il lui offrit en croisant son regard, que la douceur habituelle qu'il affichait à chacune de leurs retrouvailles.

oOo

De manière étonnante, ils parvinrent à quitter la maison et à rejoindre le lieu de la cérémonie dans les temps, la voie des airs offrant la possibilité de couper à travers champs. Le mariage se déroulait au milieu d'un bocage spécialement aménagé pour la journée. Entre les branchages avaient été suspendu des guirlandes de fleurs champêtres dont l'agréable parfum embaumait les lieux. Les invités commençaient déjà à prendre place sur les deux rangées de bancs, emplissant la quiétude naturelle de leurs conversations passionnées. Au bout de l'allée ainsi formée se tenait une grande arche fleurie sous laquelle se ferait l'échange des vœux.

Tandis que Plume atterrissait avec grâce à proximité des arbres, elle aperçut, flottant entre le manteau végétal de ces derniers, deux Motis-drones. Les yeux et les oreilles de la nation.

« Enfin vous voilà ! Les accueillit Donna alors qu'elle offrait une caresse à son Corvaillus »

Le ton sévère de sa voix attira l'attention des quatre voyageurs et leur monture respective sur sa silhouette. Elle était somptueuse dans sa robe vert d'eau qui, là où celle de l'adolescente ondulait autour d'elle à chacun de ses mouvements, épousait à la perfection son corps athlétique. Un écrin de coton pour une perle abyssale. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon sur le côté de sa nuque, dégageant ainsi ses fines épaules bronzées.

Tout en les incendiant pour leur retard inexcusable, la sirène passa tout le monde au crible de son regard sévère, corrigeant la moindre imperfection vestimentaire, qu'elle fut visible ou bien imaginaire. Afin d'offrir à sa meilleure amie le meilleur mariage de la décennie, et même du siècle, tout devait être absolument parfait. Et ce que Donna voulait, Arceus le voulait.

Les dernières directives furent ensuite données, dispersant le quatuor de retardataire. Pour sa part, Gloria aida sa mère à distribuer les dernières fleurs fraîches aux invités. Puis elle dut répondre aux dernières questions du traiteur avant d'être finalement appelée en renfort dans les vestiaires pour préparer Fougelle, la jeune fille de Percy censée précédée les pas de la mariée.

Le temps venait à manquer, pressant le peuple dans les coulisses de la cérémonie sans montrer la moindre faille aux yeux des caméras.

Et lorsque l'heure du mariage sonna pour de bon, ce fut derrière un épais rideau de lierre que se regroupèrent les comédiens d'une journée, véritable cortège couvé par la nervosité de la mariée. La tension était palpable, presque étouffante. Combinée à la fatigue, elle commençait à peser sur les épaules de la Maître dont les pieds, pris dans un étau de souffrance, lui suppliaient déjà grâce. Mais elle ne pouvait répondre à leur demande, son rôle de témoin l'obligeant à la bonne tenue. Alors, plus pour occuper ses mains qu'autre chose, Gloria aida son cavalier à accrocher un œillet blanc à sa boutonnière. Puis entrepris de nouer sa cravate autour de son col. Elle pouvait sentir la caresse de ses iris sur son visage. Il cherchait à lire en elle, elle savait qu'il y parvenait toujours aisément. Elle découvrit le tremblement de ses doigts lorsqu'il enroula les siens autour, enveloppant son anxiété dans une cage de réconfort.

« Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il alors au milieu du brouhaha silencieux des autres accompagnateurs, si tu trébuches, je serais là pour te rattraper. »

Elle releva les yeux vers ceux malicieux du champion. Les talons de ses sandales, bien qu'une atroce torture, lui offraient une hauteur inhabituelle, la rapprochant de cette teinte fascinante. Et de ce sourire qui, sans même qu'elle n'ait à la formuler, était parvenue à deviner sa plus grande crainte. Elle sentit quelques Scolocendre ramper sur ses joues, les échauffant de gène. Alors, détournant le regard, elle marmonna un « Y a intérêt » qui fit rire son aîné. L'instant d'après, les rideaux végétaux s'ouvrirent devant eux. Nabil et Donna furent les premiers à avancer sur le tapis floral, suivis de près par la Maître au bras du champion draconien, les pas rythmés par une douce mélodie. La simple présence de son cavalier suffisait à la soutenir, lui faisant oublier le vrombissement des objectifs volants et la fragilité de ses chevilles. Puis entra en scène Fougelle qui balançait maladroitement devant elle des pétales blancs. Et enfin, accompagnée de son grand-père, Sonya dans sa ravissante robe ivoire aux broderies complexes. Stoppée sur le côté droit de l'arche, l'adolescente put admirer son arrivée. Dans le vert de ses yeux, les larmes de joie étaient déjà présentes, menaçant de s'échouer sur ses joues poudrées à tout instant. Le stress avait complètement quitté ses traits, ne laissant au yeux de tous qu'une jeune femme heureuse, prête à se donner complètement à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Amour réciproque qui faisait miroiter l'or oculaire de l'Invaincu de fierté et d'admiration. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble, le couple parfait réunis devant leurs proches. Devant la nation entière.

Les vœux débutèrent. Fermant la marche en trottinant joyeusement, Voltoutou apporta les alliances sur un petit couffin. L'assemblée entière retint sa respiration.

Un cours instant, Gloria décrocha son attention des deux époux pour contempler le visage de son compagnon. Un sourire sincère égaillait ses lèvres. Pourtant, elle parvenait à ressentir cette infime pointe de mélancolie qui étreignit aussitôt son propre cœur. Malgré les années, malgré la relation évidente que partageaient Tarak et la scientifique, pouvait-il encore... ? Instinctivement, elle resserra sa prise autour du bras offert. Geste qui attira sur elle les iris altariens, puis une main charitable sur sa joue pour intercepter une larme non désirée.

« Tu fais donc partie de ceux qui pleurent aux mariages ? Se moqua-t-il dans un murmure »

Enfouissant son visage contre la manche grise, elle nia les propos d'un secouement de tête qui fit rire le champion. Sans doute pour la consoler, il l'attira alors contre son torse pour l'étreindre. C'était chaud, tendre, injustement cruel. Mais elle ne refusa pas, se laissant bercer par les bras du dragon tandis que les jeunes adultes devenaient liés au nom d'Arceus.

oOo

« Me laisseras-tu un jour voir au fond de ton cœur ? »

oOo


	4. Dragon's Heart (2)

oOo

« Me laisseras-tu un jour voir au fond de ton cœur ? »

oOo

Les notes fafelues de l'orchestre survolaient la piste de danse où s'étaient réunis les invités, guidant leurs pas, rythmant leurs chorégraphies. Dyade musicale, cornemuse et violon s'accordaient parfaitement pour performer les mélodies traditionnelles de la région, pour le plus grand plaisir des convives qui tournoyaient en rythme autour du grand brasier allumé en début de soirée par Dracaufeu. Les jupons des dames virevoltaient à chacun de leurs mouvements, créant une rivière colorée dans la clarté offerte par les flammes. Les exclamations de joie et les claquements de main ponctuaient le tempo, et s'élevaient jusqu'à la voûte céleste illunée, tel le cœur extatique de la nation. Les battements de son propre organe semblaient se confondre avec le reste, tambourinant contre sa poitrine, pulsant dans ses veines l'enchantée partition. Le monde valsait autour d'elle, affichant par intermittence le sourire contagieux et les iris ambre de son partenaire de danse. Les voiles de coton caressaient ses cuisses, l'air frais nocturne glissait sur son épiderme brûlant. Elle avait fini par égarer ses sandales au cours des multiples morceaux, laissant ses pieds meurtris directement en contact avec l'herbe humide de la prairie. C'était enivrant, ivresse musicale emmêlant ses sens, lui faisant oublier la fatigue et les projecteurs secrètement braqués sur eux.

Dernier mouvement d'archet et la mélodie s'acheva, laissant ses pantins masculins conclure leur chorégraphie d'une révérence face à leur compagne.

« Très chère, déclara Nabil en embrassant respectueusement ses phalanges comme le voulait la coutume, ce fut un honneur que de combattre à vos côtés.

\- L'honneur est amplement partagé mon ami, dit-elle, se retenant de pouffer face au sérieux factice du scientifique. »

Bien qu'essoufflé, l'adolescent la gratifia d'un immense sourire dont il avait le secret, sourire qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt tandis qu'une voix s'élevait déjà dans le micro. Un nouveau changement de cavalier s'annonçait. Et si les deux amis d'enfance étaient parvenus à échapper à cette stupide règle les huit danses précédentes, la main qui se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'elle s'éventait le visage de la sienne lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient frauder une neuvième fois.

« Désolé petit frère, puis-je t'emprunter le Maître pour la prochaine danse ? »

Levant les yeux vers la silhouette nouvellement apparue derrière elle, ladite Maître rencontra le regard doré de Tarak, une teinte légèrement plus claire que celle de son cadet. Il avait retiré la veste de son costume et dénoué le nœud de sa cravate, atténuant la rudesse de sa silhouette pour ainsi retrouver un peu de cette bonhomie habituelle.

Obligé d'accepter cette fausse demande, Nabil consentit à l'abandonner dans un long soupir. Soupir qu'elle partagea mentalement. Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à se raconter, le banquet n'ayant pas suffi pour retracer les six mois passés loin l'un de l'autre. Et puis, quitte à changer de partenaire, elle aurait préféré... Son attention se perdit par-dessus l'épaule de son rival, là où, au milieu de la foule dispersée par le changement, Sonya avait désigné son nouveau cavalier. Une grande silhouette dont l'étreinte chaleureuse fut la première à la faire virevolter sur la piste de danse, succédant à l'ouverture de bal par les époux. Des mains puissantes qui avaient tenu fermement mais avec douceur son corps ridiculement si petit. Un sourire enjôleur et des perles malicieuses. Un cavalier hélas rapidement arraché par sa popularité auprès de la gent féminine, l'éloignant de ce brasier draconien bien trop vite, bien trop brusquement, en écorchant au passage son ego.

Son soi-disant partenaire...

« On se voit plus tard, lâcha Nabil. »

Il força un sourire et resserra furtivement sa prise autour des doigts féminins avant de les lâcher. Un geste de soutien. Il s'éloigna ensuite, non sans un regard en arrière, pour rejoindre Rosemary un peu plus loin. Également abandonnée par son partenaire, la championne gratifia sa proposition de danse d'un timide sourire en coin. Le Maître les observa un instant, admira comment le costume gris taupe mettait en valeur les voiles rose pâle de la jeune championne, regretta de ne pouvoir se joindre à eux.

Quelques accords de cornemuse et une nouvelle mélodie, plus calme que la précédente, débuta dans la clairière.

« Maître, l'invita la voix grave de son prédécesseur dans son dos. »

Se détournant de ses deux amis, résignée, Gloria fit face au regard d'or, accepta sa main tendue et plaça naturellement l'autre sur l'épaule large de l'Invaincu. Il fit un pas vers l'arrière, l'entraînant dans son geste, et le monde se remit à valser. Meneur-né, Tarak la guidait sur le tempo doucereux des instruments, son bras autour de sa taille menue agissant tels les fils habiles d'un marionnettiste. Elle pouvait sentir l'attention de quelques curieux se poser sur ce couple exceptionnel, l'objectif des Motis-drones enregistrer dans leur bobine ce moment historique, cette nouvelle confrontation entre deux générations. Il était le passé de Galar, elle en était le présent. Deux forces ayant autrefois coopéré pour la survie de la région, agissant à présent ensemble pour son développement. Il était celui qui l'avait projeté sur le devant de la scène. Elle était celle qui lui avait arraché son titre, sa gloire, son intarissable victoire sous les projecteurs flamboyants. L'Invaincu face à l'Indomptable.

Tous ces regards pauvres en discrétion manquaient de la faire chavirer davantage que les cercles qu'elle composait de ses jambes. La nervosité chatouillait ses côtes, lui faisait oublier la gaieté des notes à ses tympans, rendait rude la traversée d'air dans sa trachée. Malgré toutes ces années, elle détestait toujours autant être le centre d'attention, ces non-dits pensés avec force par toutes ces ombres voraces d'erreurs. Bien qu'il s'agissait du mariage de Tarak, elle savait la nation tout autant concentrée sur elle, le Maître de Galar absente de ses terres plusieurs mois. Et si le sourire de Nabil était précédemment parvenu à filtrer toute cette attention, toutes ces questions muettes, elle était à présent exempt de toute protection, complètement offerte à sa propre angoisse gonflante dans sa poitrine. La détresse prit alors le contrôle et la poussa inconsciemment à rechercher, au milieu de ce paysage tournoyant, de ces silhouettes déformées, le réconfort d'une présence. Ses yeux fouillèrent furieusement, lui faisant perdre la stabilité du monde et la synchronisation de ses pas. Si bien, qu'à une énième pirouette, elle manqua de choir vers l'arrière, rattrapée de justesse et habillement par l'étreinte robuste de son cavalier qui la plaqua contre son torse. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, laissant le monde dans l'ignorance de cet incident.

Tout le monde, hormis le principal concerné.

« Désolée, murmura-t-elle contre la chemise rayée de son aîné. »

Elle pouvait déjà sentir l'or oculaire de ce dernier scruter son cuir chevelu, sonder au travers son esprit. En parallèle, il ralentit le rythme de ses pieds, et par conséquent celui de leur valse. Le paysage se calma peu à peu autour d'elle. Les tâches amorphes colorées redevinrent invités dansants. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut des voiles blanches au milieu des multiples teintes. La robe de la mariée voletait avec légèreté autour de sa porteuse, tel le jupon charnel d'un Gardevoir. La lueur des flammes se reflétait dans les innombrables paillettes décorant le coton. Elle ressemblait à Flocon, partageant dans ses mouvements la grâce de la Mite Givre. Elle riait aux éclats, sa joie réelle couvée par la tendresse des orbes turquoise la surplombant. Cette même tendresse qu'il lui avait accordée à elle plus tôt, alors qu'elle étouffait son chagrin contre son torse lors de l'échange des vœux. Cette même tendresse qui veillait sur elle à chaque fois qu'il l'invitait à déguster une nouvelle pâtisserie au Café Combat de Kickenham. Cette même tendresse qui lui avait dit au revoir à l'aéroport, juste avant qu'elle ne quitte le territoire galarien pour les îles alolaïennes.

Cette même tendresse qui lui manquait à présent, dont elle était privée depuis la fin de leur première et unique danse ensemble.

Une jalousie soudaine mordit vivement son cœur, Séviper sournois s'éveillant brusquement pour empoisonner son engouement veineux d'amertume honteuse. Elle détestait cette part d'elle, pourtant ne pouvait la contenir, la laissant éclore sur son visage, dans son regard fixement tourné vers la mariée qu'elle enviait.

« Il le sait ? Demanda alors une voix au creux de son oreille »

Elle comprit aussitôt le sens de ces mots. Il avait lu en elle, avait déchiffré le synopsis émotionnel sur ses traits.

« Il n'a pas besoin. »

Pas besoin de ces paroles encombrantes, stupides. Car elle n'était pas lui, car elle n'était pas cette personne. Malgré son envie d'oublier, malgré ses espérances futiles, les images demeuraient fermement ancrées dans sa mémoire. Les images de ce baiser fiévreux échangé dans l'intimité d'un vestiaire sombre, loin de tout, loin du monde. Les images de ce désir vorace poussant les deux corps l'un vers l'autre. Oui, il n'avait pas besoin de ces paroles gênantes. Il était un ami cher, jamais elle ne pourrait briser cette amitié précieuse les liant. Au cours du temps, elle avait accepté de n'être rien de plus qu'une petite tête candide dégustant joyeusement des pâtisseries. Car elle ne pourrait jamais rien obtenir de plus. Car elle n'était pas lui, car elle n'était pas Tarak.

L'Invaincu la fit soudainement tourner, l'obligeant à décrocher son regard des deux adultes dansants. Dos à son partenaire, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ce dernier irradier de son étreinte meneuse.

« Ce n'est pas ton genre de fuir ainsi la bataille sans même lutter, toi qui as su dompter le plus dangereux des dragons.

\- Il ne s'agit pas là d'une bataille.

\- Tous les cœurs sont des champs de bataille, Gloria. »

Une nouvelle pirouette et elle se retrouva face à lui, à ses iris indéchiffrables et pourtant si bavards. Le sérieux dont il faisait preuve la ramena six ans en arrière, alors qu'ils se faisaient face sur la pelouse de Winscor, chacun rêvant de la victoire.

« Promets-moi simplement de prendre soin de lui. »

Une ombre assombrit furtivement ses orbes dorées, presque imaginaire. Étoile filante sentimentale dont elle connaissait déjà le souhait. Dont elle devinait la cause. S'il venait de se marier avec la femme de ses rêves, jamais Tarak n'avait cessé de chérir cette part secrète, ce fragment de son passé. Malgré le temps, malgré son amour passionnée pour Sonya. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

Jamais Tarak ne cesserait d'aimer cet homme.

Tout comme ce dernier ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer en retour.

Un amour qu'elle enviait. Un amour qu'elle ne pourrait jamais désirer. Car elle n'était pas lui, car elle n'était pas Tarak.

Progressivement, son amertume se transforma en colère, grondant dans son corps, brasier plus incandescent encore que les flammes veillant sur les invités. Avant même de prononcer le moindre mot, elle sut qu'elle les regretterait aussitôt.

« Je n'ai besoin d'aucune bénédiction. Surtout pas la tienne. »

Son ton était sec, anormalement teinté d'aigreur. Sans doute surprit par ce comportement inhabituel de sa cadette, le marié desserra son étreinte autour d'elle et fit un pas en arrière, comme giflé par la force de ses paroles. L'incompréhension gagna ses traits, faisant disparaître cette détestable lueur de mélancolie dans ses yeux, faisant naître sur la langue de l'Indomptable le regret sans qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Loin des bras de son cavalier, la froideur de la nuit commençait à l'envelopper. Elle pouvait sentir la morsure soudaine de larmes au bord de ses paupières. Oh Arceus, que venait-elle de faire ?

Les lèvres de son prédécesseur s'entrouvrirent. Elle ne leur laissa pas même le temps d'articuler une syllabe, fuyant déjà la piste de danse en serpentant entre les corps dansant. Elle pouvait sentir la curiosité de quelques regards sur son passage, pouvait entendre le vrombissement constant des Motis-drones au-dessus de sa tête. Pour son plus grand bonheur, les larmes demeuraient accrochées à ses cils. Elle devait conserver la tête haute. Qu'importe l'instant, le Maître devait toujours renvoyer une image positive. Même si le monde s'écroulait, même si son propre monde disparaissait. Elle devait le contenir.

oOo

Les notes entraînantes et les rires festifs n'étaient plus qu'une rumeur lointaine transportée par le vent frais du soir. Son souffle régulier sur ses épaules nues avait quelque chose d'apaisant, comme une caresse bienveillante la rassurant de son méfait. Ses dernières paroles, sèches et amères, résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, comme la voix d'une autre personne. Comme une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas. Et pourtant, elle se remémorait encore la vibration de chaque son dans ses cordes vocales, la prononciation de chaque syllabe sur ses lèvres incapables de les retenir. Cette voix était la sienne.

Un long soupir lui échappa tandis qu'elle apposait son menton sur ses genoux repliés. Elle perdit ensuite ses iris dans la contemplation des landes sauvages lui faisant face, un paysage qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur, tout comme les lieux connaissaient la moindre de ses pensées. Ici, sur cette petite colline isolée du village et de ses alentours bucoliques, personne ne venait jamais, si bien que l'enfant qu'elle fut autrefois en avait fait un lieu de recueillement, de repos, de silence. Ces arbres avaient connu ses premiers jeux avec Nabil, lorsqu'ils tentaient tous les deux d'échapper aux corvées familiales, leurs premières conversations sérieuses sur l'avenir, alors qu'elle fuyait les caméras et lui les ordres de Sonya. C'était ici même qu'elle avait avoué pour la première fois à son cadet ce qui pesait depuis des années sur son cœur, ce sentiment douloureux qu'elle n'avait de cesse d'enfouir à mesure qu'il grandissait. Car ici, personne ne pouvait la juger. Elle était seule, seule avec la douleur lancinante émanant de ses pieds torturés tantôt par les talons hauts perchés, tantôt par le sol escarpé qu'elle avait dû emprunter pour rejoindre son isolement. Une douleur sur laquelle elle tentait vainement de se concentrer pour oublier. Mais elle échouait toujours, se laissant de nouveau submerger à chaque tentative par la culpabilité. Par le souvenir des prunelles mordorées la fixant avec étonnement, comme si elle lui était étrangère.

_« Je n'ai besoin d'aucune bénédiction. Surtout pas la tienne. »_

Elle ferma brusquement, fermement ses yeux, voulant échapper dans la noirceur de ses paupières au souvenir récalcitrant. Pourquoi, Ô Arceus, pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Toute cette journée, et même toutes ces années, elle était parvenue à taire ce Serpacroc infernal rôdant dans ses vaisseaux, si bien qu'elle s'était même persuadée d'être immunisée face à son venin haineux, cupide, malveillant. Mais elle avait eu tort. Trop naïve. Heureusement, elle repartait bientôt, son avion décollait dans deux jours. Et même si elle devrait rentrer le mois prochain pour le lancement du Défi des Arènes, cela lui laisserait un peu de temps pour oublier tout ça. Après tout, Tarak n'avait jamais été une personne rancunière, bien au contraire. C'était sa gentillesse spontanée qui avait évité à Sheroz et ses alliés une peine trop lourde. C'était parce qu'il veillait à présent dans l'ombre sur Galar que la région pouvait continuer de prospérer malgré l'incident ancien. Il était un homme bon, et dans un sens elle pouvait comprendre le pourquoi des sentiments qu'éprouvait le champion draconien à son égard. Qu'était-elle si ce n'était qu'une simple brindille insignifiante face à ce chêne massif, robuste et imperturbable ? Jamais elle ne pourrait rivaliser. Le cœur d'un homme n'avait rien d'un champ de bataille. C'était un coffre. Et celui de Roy, un coffre dont on avait égaré l'unique clef.

Alors qu'elle poursuivait de ruminer malgré elle de sombres pensées, elle sentit soudainement un tissu recouvrir ses épaules. La surprise l'arracha vivement de sa réflexion, alerta ses sens. Sursautant, elle redressa la tête et balaya follement les alentours, tentant de desseller derrière le moindre buisson rendu flou par sa panique une quelconque silhouette. Un rire répondit aussitôt à sa réaction. Un rire grave et tendre que son esprit, bien qu'affolé, parvint rapidement à identifier. Un rire chaleureux qui anesthésia alors toutes ses craintes, figeant ses prunelles en un point unique, dans ce bleu précieux qui se présenta devant elle. Des mains glissèrent de ses épaules à ses avant-bras, venant saisir ses mains en un geste de réconfort.

« Du calme p'tite tête, ce n'est que moi. »

Un sourire accompagnait ces quelques mots, à la fois désolé et amusé. Même accroupi, il demeurait plus grand, l'obligeant à courber le cou vers l'arrière. Ses épaules étaient quant à elles suffisamment larges pour obstruer complètement son champ de vision, camouflant la beauté des landes sauvages par sa chemise blanche. Le témoin du marié, parfaitement vêtu au début de la cérémonie comme l'avait exigé la perfectionniste Donna, s'était en partie libéré de toutes ces épingles imaginaires, mêlant l'élégance du costume à sa désinvolture habituelle. Il était beau ainsi, attrayant, plus que d'ordinaire. Des mèches sombres s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure, se rebellant sur son front hâlé pour former des boucles. Un doux effluve d'hydromel flottait autour de lui, rendant davantage ivre ses narines que ne le furent ses papilles au vin d'honneur un peu plus tôt. Elle perçut quelques perles scintiller sur ses pommettes saillantes, témoins d'un effort physique qu'il venait de fournir. La simple idée qu'il ait pu courir jusqu'ici pour la retrouver, elle, suffit à remettre en route les rouages de ses questionnements incessants. Pourquoi la cherchait-il ? Quelque chose s'était-il passé à la réception ? Ou bien… savait-il ? Tarak lui avait-il confié son comportement anormal, ses paroles acerbes, son animosité inexplicable envers lui ?

« C'est donc ici que tu te cachais. »

Il observa un instant les alentours, détaillant ce paysage familier qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors partagé avec personne hormis Nabil. C'était… étrange, comme observer en silence quelqu'un feuilleter son journal intime. À la différence qu'ici, chaque feuille pensée finissait par se flétrir et disparaître complètement, inconnue des autres, oubliée de son auteur.

« C'est un bien bel endroit, confia-t-il en se retournant presque pour contempler les terres sauvages au loin. Quand j'étais petit, j'aimais monter au sommet des tours et passer ma tête dans les meurtrières. La vue était enivrante, changeante suivant la position et la météo.

\- J'aime ce paysage, déclara-t-elle à son tour. Il a quelque chose-

\- D'apaisant. »

Leur regard se croisa à l'instant où leur bouche formula leur pensée commune, les faisant sourire tous deux.

« Il n'y a donc pas que les pâtisseries ? demanda-t-il alors, faussement étonné »

Remarque qui accentua le rire de sa cadette. La malice irradiait les iris turquoise, créant des moirures fascinantes, telles les aurores polaires recouvrant parfois le nord de Galar. Non, songea-t-elle, il n'y avait pas que les pâtisseries qui avait cet effet-là sur elle. Distraitement, elle laissa ses doigts venir écarter une mèche sombre du front basané. La pupe de son index le frôla à peine, mais suffisamment pour lui donner envie de poursuivre son exploration. Sa tâche accomplie, elle le laissa donc redescendre le long de sa mâchoire légèrement rugueuse. Là, une main plus grande vint prendre la sienne en otage, lui rendant peu à peu compte de son geste. Plus jeune, elle aurait certainement déjà retiré ses doigts, bredouillé quelques paroles gênées, et même peut-être déjà fui au loin. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant, et leur relation était déjà bien au-dessus de tout ceci. Car si elle était une jeune fille réservée avec très peu de confiance en elle, il en était totalement autrement pour son aîné. Charismatique et extraverti, Roy avait besoin de toucher pour communiquer : poignée de main, enlaçades, accolades. Alors elle avait appris à faire de même, à mettre un instant de côté sa timidité pour entrer dans l'univers de ce météorologiste passionné. Ils étaient amis, elle comme une petite sœur pour lui. Jamais plus.

« Souhaites-tu retourner à la fête ? demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes pour briser le silence instauré »

Il observa les alentours, songeur, avant de finalement reporter son attention sur elle en haussant les épaules.

« Tant que je peux profiter un peu de ma cavalière.

\- Dixit celui qui a dansé avec toutes les jolies filles de la réception.

\- Dixit celle qui a passé tout le repas à parler avec son voisin de gauche plutôt que moi. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à riposter. Cependant, chaque parole sarcastique qu'elle aurait pu enchaîner finit annihilé par la véracité de celles prononcées : il l'avait certes abandonnée sur la piste de danse, mais elle fut la première des deux à offrir toute son attention à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle et Nabil avaient en effet conversé tout le dîner durant, elle lui faisant part de toutes les merveilles qu'elle avait découvert sur les îles d'Alola, lui de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué en son absence. Son stress, couplé à la fatigue, avait été tellement intense que c'était le seul moyen, autre que les boissons alcoolisées, qu'elle avait trouvé pour se détendre. Avec Nabil, pas avec Roy pourtant assis à sa droite.

« Monsieur ne serait pas jaloux par hasard ? proposa-t-elle pour le taquiner, bien que sachant sa question totalement risible »

Jouant distraitement avec les doigts faits prisonnier un peu plus tôt, Roy dévia momentanément son regard vers le ciel, songeur, avant d'hausser de nouveau les épaules et de prononcer, malicieux, un « Qui sait ? ». Sincère ? Moqueur ? Elle n'aurait su dire, et l'ignorance lui faisait déjà regretter ses mots. Tout comme le silence qui succéda, les laissant tous deux pensifs dans leur coin, malgré le lien créé par leur paume. Un silence qui se prolongea sur plusieurs minutes, interminables minutes, avant que, stoppant ses chatouilles digitales, le champion ne demande :

« Suis-je un si mauvais cavalier ? »

Le ton sérieux employé déconcerta momentanément la demoiselle, bien qu'habituée au tempérament aussi changeant que la météo de son aînée. Qu'était-elle censée répondre à cela ?

« Évidemment que non ! Songea-t-elle aussitôt »

Quelle question idiote ! Elle le savait aveugle face au cœur des dames, certes, mais pas au point de louper les myriades d'étoiles qui avaient éclairé les yeux de toutes ces filles avec lesquels il avait dansé. Des yeux si brillants et avides qu'elle les aurait elle-même arraché à la petite cuillère pour leur intarissable soif de contemplation. Elle se remémorait encore de son soutien physique qui lui avait épargné une cheville foulée sur le tapis de pétales, de son torse contre lequel elle avait pu réfugier ses larmes, de ses bras qui avaient su la faire valser, de sa présence actuelle alors que le reste de la fête ignorait son départ. Il était un excellent cavalier, le meilleur. Son cavalier. Il…

Elle fronça les sourcils face au sourire soudain dudit cavalier. Oh… « Évidemment que non. »… L'avait-elle pensée à voix haute ? Vraisemblablement, oui, sa franchise indignée par une question aussi stupide avait pris le contrôle de ses cordes vocales. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas juré comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire mentalement face au comportement impulsif du draconien. À présent gênée par l'audace de sa propre impulsion, elle se sentit tout de fois obligée d'ajouter, ou plutôt de marmonner, un « Disons qu'on a vu pire » qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la fosse dentaire masculine. Comme requinqué par une soudaine dose de caféine, le champion se redressa alors, bondissant sur ses mollets sculptés par l'entraînement, étirant son corps de toute sa hauteur, l'obligeant elle à courber davantage le cou vers l'arrière pour conserver la connexion ophtalmique.

« Dans ce cas, débuta-t-il en tirant sur sa main toujours prisonnière de la sienne, l'obligeant à l'imiter. »

Tractée vers l'avant, elle se retrouva ainsi bien vite plaquée contre la chemise blanche du témoin, dressée sur la pointe de ses pieds nus. Ses muscles se tendirent, grincèrent pour certains suite à leur longue inertie, et la veste glissa de ses épaules, rejoignant le sol herbeux dans un faible bruissement.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

Les syllabes flottèrent dans le vent, chatouillant les pommettes féminines à quelques centimètres seulement en contrebas. Une demande susurrée, comme il le faisait à chaque fois lorsqu'il désirait ardemment quelque chose. Elle le dévisagea momentanément, silencieuse. Et, avant même qu'elle ne formule une réponse de ses lèvres, ses doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux de leur geôlier, reproduisant ce même mouvement que plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsque les témoins furent convier à rejoindre les jeunes mariés sur la piste de danse. À cet instant-là, son cœur s'était gonflé d'aprioris, de peurs inutiles et irraisonnables. Ses oreilles s'étaient emplies du bourdonnement des Motis-drones, oubliant presque les notes enjouées du petit orchestre. Mais tout ceci avait pris fin dès les premiers pas, son corps se laissant automatiquement guider, comme lors des répétitions, par celui plus imposant de son partenaire. Les souvenirs de cette première danse, cette unique danse, défilèrent dans sa tête, se superposant aux mouvements qu'ils débutèrent dans la quiétude locale. Ici, tout était différent. L'absence des caméras et des invités les laissait seuls, enveloppés par le psithurisme nocturne et les derniers rayons du soleil mourant à l'horizon. Une douce symphonie guidant leurs pas dans cet univers onirique, dans ce refuge secret dominant le reste du monde. Ici, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, comme les derniers survivants d'un déclin. Loin des regards envieux, loin des questionnements. Comme ces après-midi au café Combat à déguster une délicieuse pâtisserie, ou ces soirées à dévorer un film au fond d'un vieux canapé.

« Comment était ton voyage ? Demanda-t-il au détour d'une énième pirouette »

Alors elle lui raconta, laissa les mots bercer leur valse, admira les différentes émotions qu'ils provoquèrent sur la toile faciale de son compagnon. Et c'était agréable, de pouvoir de nouveau converser librement avec lui, de retrouver cette complicité les liant depuis le premier match les opposants. Il ponctuait ses paroles de quelques onomatopées, tantôt songeur tantôt curieux, la laissant seule maestro du fond sonore quand il menait la danse admirablement. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut achevé son aventure, elle laissa la quiétude des lieux reprendre ses droits, laissa leur corps converser pour eux. Un dialogue composé d'arabesques et de chaleur partagée. Leurs mains se tenaient, leur regard s'accrochait, et le monde autour d'eux tournoyait, ivre de leur complicité retrouvée.

Plus aucune pensée n'obstruait son esprit, libre de voyager dans les eaux turquoise de son cavalier.

L'instant se suspendit, et leur valse ralentit, lentement, progressivement, jusqu'à se stopper complètement, les laissant pressés l'un contre l'autre, immobiles. Ils étaient si près qu'elle parvenait sans peine à détailler ses longs cils épais. Les bras halés la maintenaient dans un étau ardent tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient à sa chemise, froissant involontairement le coton blanc. Sous ce tissu battait le cœur d'un dragon. Un dragon indomptable qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir un jour approcher, au risque de s'y brûler la chair. Un mentor symphonique pour son propre organe qui avait toujours su synchroniser ses tambours aux siens.

Elle l'aimait.

Une douloureuse réalité, ineffable, inarrêtable.

La terre gronda, trembla soudainement sous leurs pieds, les arrachant à cet instant isolé. D'un même mouvement, ils détournèrent l'attention en direction des terres sauvages où surgit brusquement, déchirant les ténèbres vespérales, un faisceau de lumière pourpre intense. Une antre venait de s'ouvrir, son propriétaire de se réveiller. La saison des Dynamax n'avait pas encore débuté pourtant. En voilà un précoce. Un réveil que tout Galar devait certainement ignorer. Tout Galar, sauf eux. Les deux partenaires échangèrent un sourire de connivence, partagèrent une envie, une excitation qui chatouillait déjà leur instinct de combattant, annihilant presque le charme de la précédente danse. Le défi oculaire fut lancé. La minute d'après, ils prirent leur envol, chevauchant elle son Corvaillus et lui son Libégon, pour s'éloigner progressivement de ce refuge et de ses multiples secret. Rejoignant ces terres qu'ils avaient de si nombreuses fois parcourues ensemble, défiant tous deux les éléments et les colosses éveillés.

Et comme à chaque fois, l'ardeur du combat lui ferait oublier, du moins un temps, cette petite voix au fond de son esprit. Ce sentiment qui, contrairement aux dynamaxés, ne reprenait jamais une forme normale, continuant au contraire de croître jour après jour.

Car elle l'aimait. Mais ces mots, jamais elle ne pourrait lui révéler.

Car elle n'était qu'elle, car elle n'était qu'une petite tête.

* * *

_Non vous ne rêvez pas, la partie 2 de ce chapitre est enfin sortie !_

_Coucou mes jolis Verpom, désolée pour cette longue absence. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Et à vrai dire, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu par lui. A chaque relecture, j'ai juste envie de tout effacer pour tout recommencer. J'ai donc dû faire un énorme travail sur moi afin d'accepter ce chapitre comme il était (merci à ma bêta pour avoir pris sa défense à ma place)._

_J'espère quand même que la lecture a été agréable pour vous. Promis, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup mieux, je vais tout faire pour !_

_Un grand merci d'avoir lu ! À la revoyure !_

**_Chu ~_**


	5. Dragon's Cruelty

**Dragon's Cruelty**

* * *

Elle l'avait trouvé, enfin. Après plusieurs heures à fouiller les hautes herbes de la route 5, à s'écorcher les paumes et les genoux contre les pierres égarées, à se faire courser par des Nounourson joueurs et des Fluvetin curieux, elle était enfin parvenue à le trouver : un Verpom, spécimen rare et difficile à repérer dans les hautes herbes. Le petit Pokémon reposait à présent au fond de son sac, en compagnie des partenaires ayant collaboré à sa capture. Elle n'avait pas même pris le temps de le renommer, pensant à peine à soigner les quelques engelures causées par les puissantes ailes de Flocon. Toute son attention était à présent focalisée sur la prochaine étape de son plan. Le stress, né la veille, accru pendant la soirée, partenaire d'une réflexion insomniaque, ne la quittait plus. Un stress qui poursuivait de croître à mesure que son courage s'éteignait, réduit à chaque battement d'ailes la rapprochant des grandes tours anthracite. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, n'avait plus d'excuse pour le faire. Et le bonheur qui débordait de son cœur à la simple pensée de voir éclore sur les lèvres carnassières de ce dragon un sentiment partagé suffisait à atténuer ses craintes. Tout se passerait bien. Elle devrait simplement lui offrir cette pomme habitée et laisser les mots couler de sa bouche.

Oui, tout se passerait bien.

À peine atterrit au sommet du château médiéval, Plume fut rappelé dans sa Pokéball. La jeune dresseuse dévala ensuite les innombrables marches menant jusqu'au cœur de la ville. Un temps orageux planait au-dessus de Kickenham, les nuages sombres rodant dans l'azur terni en avaient dissuadé plus d'un à mettre le nez dehors. Les rues étaient désertes, rappelant à son esprit la Nuit Noire. Presque deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce terrible événement dont les pierres naturellement sombres de la ville semblaient s'être abreuvées. Presque deux ans, et pourtant le souvenir était toujours aussi vivace dans son esprit. Elle se remémorait encore les grondements de la terre, les cris de panique et le spectacle cauchemardesque retransmis sur les grands écrans du stade de Winscor. La bataille avait été rude, pour elle et ses coéquipiers. Des séquelles psychiques demeuraient, la faisait parfois se réveiller en pleine nuit, en sueur et haletante. Mais également des cicatrices physiques, comme la balafre serpentant sur son mollet gauche, ou encore la membrane crânienne déchirée de Sniffi. Il lui avait fallu de nombreuses semaines, de nombreux mois pour remettre enfin les pieds dans la ville fortifiée, mais elle y était peu à peu parvenue, à mesure qu'elle progressait dans son apprivoisement du terrible dragon ayant menacé l'existence de la nation. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à sa ceinture, là où demeurait toujours le poids de sa Pokéball. Comme pour se rassurer.

Même si, actuellement, son esprit angoissé l'assurait presque de regretter cette bataille au sommet en comparaison avec ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Quitte à choisir un dragon, autant prendre celui dont la dangerosité était visible, familière, et surtout gérable. Seulement son choix, elle l'avait déjà fait.

Lorsqu'elle traversa le pont-levis menant au stade, des murmures l'accueillirent à l'instant où elle foula de ses bottes le tapis bicolore couvrant les dalles. Elle pouvait sentir des regards la fixer, la curiosité se mêler dans les bouches pour changer le sujet de leur conversation. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à autant d'attention, et n'y parviendrait sans doute jamais. Certes icône actuelle de la région, elle demeurait une adolescente banale dont les préoccupations présentes n'avaient rien de sensationnel pour apparaître dans les gros titres le lendemain. Quoi que...

« Ouah ! S'émerveilla un petit garçon lorsqu'elle passa à côté. Gloria ! Je pensais pas la voir en vrai ! »

Bien que gênée, elle renvoya au blondinet son sourire, premier geste de survie que lui avait enseigné Tarak après son couronnement. « Qu'importe ton physique, qu'importe ton moral, un Maître se doit de sourire et continuer de plaire à son public. Qu'importe tes envies, ta vie appartient à présent aux citoyens de Galar ». Une vie qu'elle offrait sans retenue, alternant entre les innombrables tâches administrative et les interminables interviews sur sa vie, professionnelle mais aussi et surtout privée. Combattre était une passion. Être Maître, une cage dorée. Elle en venait presque parfois à désirer qu'une catastrophe survienne, qu'un peu d'épices viennent agrémenter le curry fade qu'était actuellement son quotidien. Heureusement, la prochaine saison du défi des arènes était sur le point de débuter. Elle pourrait alors évacuer, oublier dans la clameur d'un public déchaîné et dans l'ivresse des combats ces points sombres. La fin du tournoi fut exceptionnelle l'an passé. Arrivé en finale, comme il lui avait promis la veille autour d'une délicieuse pâtisserie, Roy avait tout donné, laissant son envie de gagner, de décrocher cette victoire qu'il désirait ardemment depuis des années, éclater au cœur de la tempête. Elle pouvait encore sentir les grains de sable se loger dans ses yeux, le frisson d'excitation chatouiller ses terminaisons nerveuses, le sourire extatique étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle recouvrait le terrain d'une pluie de flocons. Comme lors de leur premier duel, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une campagnarde ignorante et lui un dragon enragé de victoire.

« Bienvenue Maître, l'accueillit Norbert, bras droit du champion. J'ignorais que vous deviez passer aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne le devais pas. Mais comme je passais dans le coin... »

Elle poursuivit la phrase d'un mouvement vague de la main. L'homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste mécanique. Derrière les verres, elle le vit hausser légèrement un sourcil, intrigué. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle rende visite au météorologue, mais jamais de manière aussi spontanée. Car, contrairement à Nabil, Tarak ou même Roy, elle n'était pas une personne spontanée, loin de là. Et Galar tout entier le savait. Norbert y compris. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, s'attendant presque à être raccompagnée jusqu'à la sortie pour cette visite impromptue. Dérangeait-elle ? Le champion était-il absent ? La respiration se bloqua peu à peu dans sa poitrine, appréhendant les prochains mots de son aîné. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, un sourire peint sur les lèvres, cependant, elle sentit la tension redescendre de ses épaules.

« Vous tombez bien, Roy vient tout juste de terminer sa session d'entraînement. Vous devriez pouvoir le trouver dans les vestiaires. »

Un soupir de soulagement, mêlé de gratitude, s'échappa de ses lèvres. Arceus soit loué, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Elle songea au texte qu'elle avait révisé toute la nuit, aux mille et une réactions qu'elle s'était imaginée, à l'anxiété qui ne cessait de s'accroître à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

« Dois-je le prévenir de vot-

\- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle aussitôt avant de reprendre, face à la surprise faciale de l'employé, plus doucement. Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. »

Lui adressant rapidement un sourire poli, elle emprunta ensuite l'entrée menant au terrain de combat. Et si elle sentit le regard de Norbert suivre sa trajectoire, elle le remercia mentalement de ne rien ajouter à voix haute. Les ragots environnants et ses propres pensés lui suffisaient.

Une douce odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée chatouilla ses narines dès l'instant où elle foula la pelouse. L'air était encore chargé en particules de sable. Comme l'avait confié le bras droit du champion, une bataille venait tout juste de se terminer ici. Elle aimait cette sensation, les vestiges laissés par la victoire, les rugissements des dresseurs encore emprisonnés dans l'enceinte du stade. Ne manquaient plus que la clameur du public et le tambourinement de leur effervescence, cette part qui faisait des tournois de Galar les plus spectaculaires à regarder au monde. Car ce n'était pas seulement un combat, c'était aussi une performance.

_« Tu oses provoquer une chute de grêle devant moi ?! Tu as du cran ! _s'emporta la voix du maître des lieux dans son esprit_ »_

Un souvenir chaud, tout comme ce sentiment étreignant son cœur depuis quelque temps. Elle désirait voir cette même chaleur éclore sur le visage du basané, la surprise se mêler à la gêne jusqu'à le voir bafouiller, lui, solide dragon imperturbable. Oui, elle avait tellement hâte.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle emprunta le chemin menant au vestiaire réservé au champion. L'anxiété poursuivait de croître à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les gradins. Les battements cardiaques dans sa poitrine s'intensifièrent, la rendirent sourde à son environnement. Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait le faire ! Il lui suffisait de prononcer ces quelques mots et de tendre cette Hyperball. Elle était le Maître de Galar, elle avait vécu pire comme expérience. Il lui suffisait simplement de prononcer ces mots. Il lui suffisait simplement de...

Arrivée devant les portes du vestiaire, elle se stoppa momentanément. Inspira longuement puis expira, chassant ses craintes. Tout se passerait bien. Plus ou moins convaincue par ses propres pensées, l'adolescente poussa lentement l'une des portes pour passer prudemment sa tête dans l'encadrement crée. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée face à des champions torse nu, voir pour certains uniquement vêtus d'une serviette autour de la taille et, depuis, elle avait appris à faire attention. Car si elle pouvait au quotidien supporter le regard perçant du dragonnier, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir de nouveau survivre à la vue de son torse halé sculpté par les entraînements.

Les vestiaires étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Seule la lueur verte de la porte de service permettait de délimiter grossièrement le contour des bancs et des casiers. Il lui semblait entendre des voix, ou plutôt des sons ressemblant à des grognements et des soupirs. Intriguée, elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour laisser entrer la lumière extérieure. Les teintes bleue et orange propres à l'arène ressortirent, dessinant à certains endroits la tête d'un dragon, comme celui accueillant les visiteurs à l'entrée de Kickenham. Elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, fouillant du regard la pièce à la recherche d'une silhouette familière tout en tâtonnant de sa main le mur en quête de l'interrupteur. Cependant, au moment où ses doigts rencontrèrent le bouton, ses iris captèrent un mouvement. Non pas d'une mais de deux silhouettes. Elles venaient de se relever brusquement, l'une plaquant l'autre violemment contre un casier qui émit un grincement de mécontentement. Les deux personnes étaient si proches l'une de l'autre qu'elles semblaient fusionnées en un seul corps. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître le météorologue, grand et sculpté comme un Duralugon. Et il ne lui fallut pas non plus longtemps pour reconnaître celui qui l'accompagnait. Accroché aux lèvres et au cou du champion, Tarak savourait l'instant d'une énième victoire sur son partenaire. Un intense désir les liait, plus que des amis, plus que des rivaux. Leurs corps entremêlés, tout comme leurs langues devinait-elle aux bruits de succion. Une scène intime, conservée secrète dans l'obscurité d'un vestiaire. Une scène ignorée de tous. Une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir.

Une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

Lâchant la poignée comme brûlée par son métal, elle fit un pas en arrière, le regard toujours figé sur l'horreur de cette scène. Ses yeux commencèrent à saigner et son cœur à pleurer. Elle fit un second pas en arrière. Les silhouettes repartirent dans l'ombre, mais demeurèrent ancrées sur la membrane de ses paupières. Non, pourquoi était-ce ainsi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle...

« _Ne t'en fais pas_, rit la voix de Nabil dans son esprit, comment_ pourrait-il dire non face à cette bouille ?_ »

Elle s'éloigna d'un troisième pas. Un chagrin monta dans sa gorge, brûla sa langue.

« _Tarak m'emmène pour un petit week-end en amoureux,_ chantonnait Sonya du passé à son oreille. »

C'était impossible. Elle repensa à la douleur des égratignures sur ses genoux, bien insignifiante comparée à celle étreignant à présent sa poitrine. Elle repensa au petit Verpom sautillant joyeusement entre les hautes herbes, à ce qu'il avait représenté pour le futur qu'elle avait espéré. Elle repensa à son stress nocturne, mais à la douce satisfaction des rougeurs qu'elle s'était imaginée sur les joues basanées de son aîné. À ses yeux qui auraient pris une teinte céleste d'intérêt. Elle repensa...

_« Yo, p'tite tête ! Partante pour un petit combat contre le grand Roy ? »_

...à cette stupide pensée d'être quelqu'un d'importante pour lui. Mais il n'en était rien. Car son cœur était empli d'une autre personne. Et elle ne pourrait jamais, jamais s'y frayer une place.

Ses genoux touchèrent le sol, s'enfoncèrent dans le gazon. Des larmes brûlèrent ses joues, mais elles n'étaient pas sienne. Compatissant à son triste, pathétique sort, le ciel laissait perler sur le Maître de sa région un chagrin partagé. Et la noirceur de son bleu orageux camoufler la risible étincelle de confiance subsistant autrefois en elle.

oOo

Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment des événements s'étant écoulés par la suite. Elle se revoyait simplement faire marche arrière, le corps grelottant de l'averse qu'elle venait de subir. Norbert s'était inquiété de son état et avait tenu à lui réserver une chambre dans l'hôtel de la ville. Elle avait accepté mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, noyant sa tristesse dans les landes sauvages détrempées, se perdant dans l'ivresse des combats, l'unique chose qui lui restait. Elle s'était entraînée des jours durant, bloquant les appels, ignorant les messages envoyés par ses proches de plus en plus inquiets. Puis, lorsque son corps ne fut plus en mesure de le supporter, que son cœur eut suffisamment pleuré pour n'être plus qu'un organe vide d'émotion, elle avait finalement consenti à réémerger des ombres, à revenir dans cette cité dont le dragon tutélaire, à la cruelle gentillesse, lui avait offert hospitalité.

_« Enfin je te trouve p'tite tête ! Où est-ce que t'étais encore passée ? »_

Le temps s'était ensuite écoulé, refermant peu à peu cette plaie béante sans jamais la laisser cicatriser complètement. Laissant toujours un brin d'espoir luire futilement.

Aujourd'hui, elle était prête à tourner la page, à se construire autrement qu'au travers de ces iris turquoise. Elle était prête à ne devenir rien d'autre qu'une amie, une petite tête adorable raffolant des pâtisseries, capable d'égayer les jours les plus tristes du dragon et à pimenter de difficulté le moindre de ses entraînements. Elle était prête à sacrifier complètement ce sentiment enfantin qui, malgré qu'il mûrissait en même temps qu'elle, n'était source que de souffrance. Elle était prête à renoncer à Roy en tant qu'autre chose qu'un simple ami.

Du moins, elle l'avait été, avant que l'incident du mariage ne balaye brutalement toutes ses convictions, tout ce qu'elle avait si difficilement bâti ces quatre dernières années. Il avait agi sournoisement, soudainement, et elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que de fuir, de s'échapper. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle était prête à le laisser partir ?

Songeuse, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des nuages par le hublot, elle frôla de ses doigts le bout de ses lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas, n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Son instinct avait pris la tête de ses actions, l'avait mené loin de toute explication, de potentielles paroles qui auraient pu combler ses interrogations mais qui, en contrepartie, auraient pu davantage la blesser. Un instinct lâche, constamment effrayé de s'exprimer depuis cet après-midi-là à Kickenham. Elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir, qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Les images des amants demeuraient gravées dans son esprit, tout comme la chaleur du baiser sur sa bouche. Et c'était douloureux.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Au micro, l'hôtesse de l'air annonça l'atterrissage imminent de l'avion sur une petite île relais ne comportant qu'un aéroport. Afin de préserver la biodiversité locale, les moyens de transport classiques, tel que l'avion ou le train, étaient prohibés à Alola. Le seul moyen de rejoindre l'archipel était donc d'emprunter la voie nautique. L'île se situait à proximité de Mele-Mele, il faudrait seulement une petite demi-heure pour s'y rendre.

Aussitôt descendue de l'appareil, Gloria fut accueilli dehors par une chaleur étouffante et un soleil brûlant, bien loin des températures modérées et du ciel orageux couvant quotidiennement Galar. Heureusement, elle s'était vêtu en conséquence, se remémorant le mal-être ressentit lors de sa première visite. Ses propres Pokémon, bien que curieux et aventureux d'ordinaire, demeurèrent au frais dans leur Pokéball. Seul Compote, adepte des rayons solaires, s'échappa de son abri pour venir goûter la météo locale. Le petit Dratatin se dandina de droite à gauche, levant ses yeux pour contempler les alentours sans jamais se lasser. Récupérant sa valise, Gloria ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant jouer avec un petit groupe de Picassaut. Elle les observa un instant avant qu'une voix n'attire son attention un peu plus loin. Là se tenait un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle vêtu uniquement d'un short de bain jaune et d'une blouse blanche complètement ouverte. Son corps halé était sculpté par sa passion pour le surf. Des tatouages tribaux dansaient le long de son flanc droit pour remonter jusqu'à son biceps. Il était accompagné d'un Raichu aux yeux bleus perçant capable de flotter dans les airs en utilisant sa queue comme une planche. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit en reconnaissant son correspondant. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle le rejoignit et accepta le collier de fleurs qu'il lui passa autour du cou.

« Alola, Tili !

\- Alola, Gloria ! J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage ! »

Sa gaieté naturelle était aussi rayonnante que le soleil des îles, lui rappelant par moments son ami d'enfance. Tout comme Nabil, Tili était un chercheur Pokémon. Sa spécification dans l'étude des Pokémon provenant d'une autre dimension lui avait été d'une grande aide pour en apprendre davantage sur Noah. Pour l'instant, le dragon ne représentait plus une menace, s'étant familiarisé avec sa nouvelle dresseuse, mais elle craignait pour les jours d'après, lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là pour maintenir confiner la puissance de ce redoutable fléau. Tili, qui conversait déjà à l'époque avec Nabil pour échanger des données sur les formes régionales des Pokémon, s'était alors montré intéressé par ce nouveau challenge et lui avait proposé son aide. Une opportunité qui s'était offerte et qu'elle avait aussitôt saisie, heureuse de pouvoir un temps échapper à la paperasse habituelle entassée sur son bureau. Et qu'elle utilisait à présent pour fuir ses responsabilités sentimentales.

« Compote, tu viens ? »

Le Dratatin les rejoignit en trottinant. Sur son dos, une petite créature s'était accrochée, serpentique et fantomatique. Il s'agissait du petit Fantyrm qu'elle avait attrapé deux jours auparavant, après la cérémonie de noces. Imposant sous sa forme dynamaxée, le petit dragon était à présent plus petit que son avant-bras. Craintif, il avait constamment besoin de sécurité, comme un enfant. « Notre enfant » rit une voix dans sa tête tandis que le nouveau membre de son équipe se précipita sur elle pour venir s'enfouir contre son cou. Comme tous les types spectres, son aura était glaciale, faisant naître un frisson le long de son échine, mais elle s'en accommoda. Le petit groupe quitta ensuite l'aéroport en grimpant sur le dos d'un Lokhlass de service. L'air marin était agréable, apaisant, tout comme le serait le séjour ici, loin de tout. Loin de lui.

Elle avait fuis, lâchement. Mais elle savait que sa fugue ne pourrait durer éternellement, qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard affronter la cruelle tendresse du dragon.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ~_

_Me voici de retour avec la suite de cette petite histoire. Ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre de transition qui va me permettre d'amener la suite. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, le début se passe juste avant le premier chapitre et la fin juste après le dernier sortie._

_(Pour le Verpom, je me suis inspirée du personnage à Kickenham qui nous parle de la coutume d'offrir un Verpom lors d'une déclaration d'amour)_

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire (malgré les grandes temps d'attente entre les chapitres). Pour savoir ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux-là pour faire fuir la petite Gloria, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. En attendant, prenez soin de vous !_

_**Chu ~**_


	6. Dragon's Apple

_Hello la compagnie !_

_Me revoici, me revoilà avec la suite de cette petite histoire qui, mine de rien, se rapproche de sa fin (plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci). À noter que "date" signifie ici "rendez-vous" en anglais, expression anglaise employée par Roy dans la version française du jeu._

_J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. __Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

**Dragon's Apple**

* * *

L'effervescence de la foule était ancrée dans sa mémoire, le grondement des gradins, les acclamations extatiques. Chaque détail de ce combat conservait sa force, son importance, malgré le poids amer de sa défaite : le vent sec chargé en particules de sable, le tranchant de la grêle soudaine, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines. Et face à lui, ces deux orbes au marron naturel assombris par une détermination sans failles. Un regard conquérant, un regard indomptable. Le regard d'une personne qui savait déjà la victoire sienne. Sa propre rage s'était intensifiée, offrant à ce combat la même hargne qu'il n'offrait que lors de ses confrontations avec Tarak. Mais malgré cela, malgré tous ses efforts, il avait échoué, avait laissé son honneur mettre genou à terre face à ce petit bout de femme, face à cette petite tête innocente. Princesse tendre, redoutable guerrière, capable de faire plier sous son joug le plus féroce des dragons. Il ne s'était pas étonné de la voir par la suite devenir Maître de Galar, ou même gagner le cœur d'Éthernatos. Elle était fascinante, son comportement tournant tel le vent lorsqu'elle mettait les pieds dans la bataille, et l'image de son imposante gloire sous la pluie cristalline de son Beldeneige était sans nul doute la plus belle de toutes ses défaites. D'une cruelle douceur, d'une tendre férocité.

_« Il semblerait que j'ai saboté ton date avec le soleil, navrée. »_

L'image de l'enfant qu'elle fut autrefois se superposa à celle de l'adolescente qu'elle était devenue, se tenant dans le crépuscule des Terres Sauvages, sous un ciel enneigé. Le corps grelottant de froid et d'excitation, elle faisait fièrement face à un gigantesque Fantyrm. Les voiles vert d'eau de sa robe voletaient autour de sa silhouette, dansant dans les lames d'air créées par la bestialité du petit Pokémon. Il était apeuré, ne comprenait pas la nature de ce nouveau pouvoir obtenu, ni la soudaine attaque de ces deux arrivants. Roy et son Libégon servaient de renfort, car toute l'attention du dragon spectral était tournée vers Flocon, dynamaxée derrière sa dresseuse. Le Beldeneige battait lentement des ailes, refroidissant l'air de la zone, attendant les ordres. La dernière barrière de son adversaire était tombée, la dracocharge du Libégon l'avait déjà poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. La victoire était toute proche. Levant le bras, le Maître de Galar parla. Son ordre se perdit dans les tumultes venteux mais Flocon l'entendit, et répondit aussitôt à l'appel. Rapide et gracieuse, elle fit pleuvoir de lourds et redoutables grêlons sur l'ennemi dont les cris de douleur entaillèrent le silence nocturne.

« Maintenant ! Cria-t-elle ensuite au cœur du vacarme céleste, offrant l'honneur du coup de grâce à son coéquipier »

Et le champion s'exécuta, lançant à son tour son dragon dans la bataille. Vaincu, l'aura énergétique autour du pauvre Fantyrm chavira, signe qu'il était sur le point de retrouver sa forme originelle. Échangeant un rapide regard complice, les deux dresseurs lancèrent alors chacun une Hyperball sur le corps fantomatique. Deux balls, agrandies par l'aura magenta de leur bracelet, lancées dans la blancheur des flocons. Une seule fit mouche et emprisonna la créature. D'abord instable dans le trou creusé par l'impact, elle retourna bien vite à sa taille portative et se stabilisa de manière définitive. Le Pokémon était capturé. L'énergie de l'antre s'évapora totalement, les grondements de la terre cessèrent et le calme revint peu à peu dans la plaine endormie. Seule demeura une douce bruine.

« C'est la tienne je crois, déclara l'adolescente après avoir ramassé l'Hyperball. »

Il contempla un instant l'objet sphérique avant de laisser les mots couler, sans aucun filtre, de ses lèvres.

« Dans le doute, tu n'as qu'à la garder. »

Aussitôt, elle leva ses yeux dans sa direction, intriguée. Il prit alors une minute pour l'observer, saisir l'image de son indomptable rivale. Des joues rougies par l'air gelé, des mèches brunes échappées de sa natte décorées de rares gypsophiles rescapées, le souffle encore court de la bataille menée, et surtout l'éclat de détermination toujours présent dans le marron de ses iris. L'image d'une battante, de celle-là même qui avait triomphé du défi des arènes six ans plus tôt, qui avait écrasé le maître en titre et apprivoisé la menace planant sur la région. Un cliché qui aurait sans aucun doute raflé de nombreux j'aime et commentaires sur les réseaux sociaux. Un cliché qu'il conserverait secret, longtemps, derrière la membrane de ses paupières.

Laissant sa main agir, il vint cueillir une mèche égarée pour la replacer derrière l'oreille de sa propriétaire. Elle avait tellement grandi, petite tête ayant survécu aux caprices météorologiques, endurcie par les cataclysmes. Il l'avait vu grandir, devenir, d'une simple enfant égarée de sa campagne, la personne la plus importante du pays. Enfant devenue femme, adversaire devenue rivale, amie, confidente, beaucoup trop de choses pour être citable. Cela en devenait compliqué à gérer intérieurement.

« C'est toi le champion de l'arène Dragon, répondit-elle sans chercher à s'éloigner de ses doigts. Il serait sans doute mieux élevé avec toi.

\- Tu as raison. Après tout, je ne suis ni Maître, ni sauveur de Galar. »

Sa main bougea pour saisir le menton féminin et pincer du pouce et de l'index ses joues, transformant ses traits neutres en moue candide.

« Plus sérieusement, tu as suffisamment dompté de dragon dans ta vie pour gérer ce petit gaillard, et je sais de quoi je parle. Des petits, des féroces, des fossiles, un dragon venu d'une autre dimension, et même le plus incroyable des champions d'arène de la région. »

Elle leva un sourcil face à l'auto-éloge mais ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

« Ou bien on fait une garde alternée, proposa-t-elle sans réfléchir. Après tout, il serait dommage pour ce petit gars de se priver des incroyables enseignements du grand, - que dis-je ! - de l'illustre Roy.

\- Moque-toi encore et je te mords le nez, menaça-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. »

Mais la menace se perdit bien vite dans le vent, surtout lorsque le sourire adverse contamina ses propres lèvres de malice. Il aimait la voir tenir tête, une réaction de plus en plus fréquente à mesure que les années s'écoulaient et que leur lien se renforçait. Autrefois trop timide, y compris pour supporter une étreinte, elle parvenait à présent à rentrer facilement dans son jeu, et même parfois - mais très rarement - à lui couper les mots de la bouche. Le temps passé ensemble n'en était devenu que plus riche, le poussant toujours davantage à chérir cette relation, même au-delà de ce qu'il était en droit de demander. De convoiter.

« Une garde alternée, hein ? Répéta-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Il serait un peu comme notre enfant.

\- Avec vous autres, les champions, j'ai déjà assez d'enfants à gérer au quotidien, tu ne penses pas ? pouffa-t-elle »

Et c'était un son agréable à entendre, tout comme l'idée était agréable à imaginer. Obéissant sans prévenir à sa menace émise, il s'avança d'un pas et réduisit la distance séparant les deux corps, suffisamment proche pour bloquer le passage du vent froid entre eux et permettre la formation d'un cocon de chaleur. Elle se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres en dessous de lui, le cou fléchi vers l'arrière pour conserver le contact visuel, les joues toujours pressées entre ses doigts, l'éclat toujours présent dans ses pupilles.

Le sourire carnassier se tarit peu à peu, obscurci par d'anciennes réflexions. Malgré son âge, malgré ses exploits, elle demeurait une enfant, n'est-ce pas ? L'affection qu'il lui vouait était semblable à celle éprouvée par Tarak envers Nabil. Un sentiment chaud et confortable, comme ces soirées avachis dans un canapé miteux à regarder ensemble des films et converser par-dessus les dialogues en partageant un bol de pop-corn. Ceci n'était qu'une rivalité fraternelle, une amitié malicieuse. Et pourtant si compliquée. Le simple souvenir de sa silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui ce matin suffisait à remettre en question ce choix de relation. « Une princesse guerrière en armure de coton ».

« Roy ? Appela ladite princesse, visiblement intriguée par son sérieux soudain »

« Une jolie princesse » dont il pouvait de nouveau entrevoir les armes enchanteresses.

Une voix dans sa tête tenta de le raisonner, répétant inlassablement ce qu'il se disait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, voir peut-être même des années. Son cœur était encore fragile, et cette relation beaucoup trop importante pour la risquer. Pourtant, malgré tout, il ne pouvait que se vouer à cette autre voix, déraisonnablement délicieuse au creux de son oreille. L'instinct prit ainsi le dessus de ses réflexions. Sa main se desserra, suffisamment pour rendre aux lèvres leur forme originelle mais tout en conservant un contact physique avec la chair de ses joues. La seconde d'après, il se pencha en avant, conquit les derniers centimètres le séparant de sa supérieure pour happer les interrogations restaient en suspens sur le bord de ses lèvres. C'était chaud, enrobé d'un doux parfum d'hydromel et de terre. Un doux larcin conservé secret dans l'obscurité de la lande.

Un simple baiser, volé du bout des lèvres, qui lui donna envie d'en savourer davantage.

Mais la raison l'en empêcha, le rattrapant bien vite. Légèrement, il se décolla de la jeune femme restée jusque-là immobile, pressant son front contre le sien. D'abord inerte, Gloria laissa finalement son souffle couler de nouveau hors de son organisme et chatouiller les pommettes saillantes de son assaillant, tandis que ses yeux ne savaient visiblement plus où ni quoi fixer. Toute once de joie avait disparu de son visage. Une vision qui enserra aussitôt le cœur draconien, giflé par la soudaineté de son geste, par les conséquences qu'il engendrerait par la suite.

Que venait-il de faire ? Qu'avait-il osé faire ?

Que devait-il faire, dire à présent ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à prononcer la moindre réponse venue à ces questions. Hélas, son esprit demeura stérile d'explication et ses cordes vocales sèches de syllabes à prononcer.

oOo

L'image du visage brouillé d'incompréhension de l'Indomptable cette nuit-là demeura gravée dans sa mémoire. La terre avait ensuite de nouveau grondé, offrant une porte de sortie à celle qui désirait tant s'extirper de sa vision. Sauvée par l'activation d'un second antre. Le délaissant, seul avec ses pensées et la chaleur de son méfait encore présente contre ses lèvres.

Chaque fois qu'il rêvait, qu'il fermait les paupières, il revoyait son expression, mélange d'incompréhension et de chagrin naissant, comme une vanne trop longtemps maintenue fermée sur le point de céder.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, l'arrachant de ses songes. Lentement, Roy rouvrit les yeux. De nombreuses feuilles étaient éparpillées devant lui et sous ses coudes, leur blancheur recouverte de lignes sombres rendues momentanément floues par sa vision somnolente. Il finit par reconnaître l'écriture de Nabil, pattes de Bombydou indéchiffrables, sauf pour leur propre auteur, ajoutée à l'habitude du chercheur d'annoter des remarques par-dessus le texte initial. Quelques croquis venaient illustrer les dissertations, et il reconnut sans peine la silhouette du Salarsen gigamaxé sur laquelle il s'était visiblement assoupi. Se redressant du bureau, il pandicula mollement, cherchant dans sa mémoire la raison de sa présence dans ce qui semblait être le laboratoire de recherche de la famille Magnolia. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête cependant, et qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux orbes mordorés, il trouva bien vite la réponse : Nabil dynamax aide.

« Désolé, dit-il alors en retenant un second bâillement, je me suis encore assoupi.

\- T'inquiète, j'étais de toute manière venu te chercher pour rentrer. »

À l'entente de ces mots, l'attention de Roy se porta enfin plus précisément sur son environnement. Habituellement nimbé par les rayons solaires traversant les grandes baies vitrées, le laboratoire était à présent plongé dans une presque pénombre. Seules quelques ampoules permettaient de chasser le noir total.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Pas loin de trois heure je dirais. »

Disant cela, Nabil se laissa choir dans une chaise près de la sienne, son sac à dos sur les genoux. Il semblait exténué, les yeux rougis et cernés de fatigue. Contaminé par la fièvre scientifique de sa belle-sœur, le jeune homme était devenu un habitué des longues nuits, sa passion le maintenant réveiller plus que de raison. Ses travaux principaux portaient sur le dynamax des Pokémon, et il avait fait appel au champion draconien pour l'aider à mieux percer les conséquences météorologiques engendrées par la libération de cette énergie violacée. Cela faisait à présent cinq jours qu'ils conversaient autour d'ouvrages en tous genres. Bien que Roy était davantage un homme d'action que de réflexion, ces moments de pose étaient relativement apaisants, occupant suffisamment son esprit pour ne pas repenser aux événements du mariage. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'échange des anneaux, depuis cette petite danse enfantine à l'abri des regards et le baiser volé. Il n'était pas encore parvenu à comprendre la raison de son geste, ni même à interpréter la réaction de sa cadette. Une erreur demeurée inconnue de tout leur entourage.

Tous sauf Nabil.

« Je sais » lui avait-il simplement dit alors que, privé de nouvelles de Gloria retournée à Alola, il cherchait à connaître son humeur actuelle. Bien évidemment qu'il savait. Les deux amis se disaient toujours tout, partageant une relation fusionnelle qui éveillait par moments un sentiment désagréable au fond du champion, une pointe de jalousie. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Le silence retomba momentanément dans le laboratoire, le sommeil s'évaporant peu à peu de son organisme, mais pas les images oniriques photographiées sur sa rétine. Nabil, quant à lui, se contentait de jouer distraitement avec le trousseau des lieux, tout en jetant par instants des regards en coin dans sa direction. Un flot de paroles semblait vouloir s'écouler de ses lèvres, des mots dont il pouvait plus ou moins déjà deviner le sujet. Mais il était tard, et lui fatigué de cette énième journée de paperasse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dialogue moralisateur nocturne. Et pourtant :

« Tu devrais l'appeler. »

Son bâillement se transforma en soupir.

« Elle ne répondra pas.

\- Alors va la voir. Elle est rentrée hier. Dans deux jours débute le défi des arènes. Vous ne pouvez définitivement pas laisser traîner ça comme ça. »

Il tourna son attention vers le petit frère de son rival. La lueur artificielle des ampoules se reflétait dans l'or de ses yeux, créant des ombres gonflées de conviction.

« Elle ne veut pas me voir, tu l'as toi-même dit en venant me chercher à l'arène.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir. J'ai simplement dit qu'elle ne savait plus comment te faire face, nuance.

\- Justement, autant lui faciliter la tâche. »

Ce fut au tour du chercheur de soupirer. Il grommela pour lui-même quelques mots incompréhensibles parmi lesquels le champion ne perçut que « têtu » et « idiot ». Lui-même savait qu'agir ainsi n'était pas le meilleur choix. Il était du genre à régler le conflit le plus rapidement possible, à passer à autre chose sans se soucier des non-dits. Mais il savait qu'il devrait agir différemment avec elle, car le cas Gloria n'était pas un cas commun. Contrairement à lui, la dresseuse était une personne réservée, qui, en privé, avait besoin de se remettre cent fois en question avant de prendre une décision. Il lui fallait bien dix bonnes minutes pour choisir le parfum de sa glace, un bon quart d'heure pour prévoir les ingrédients qu'elle utiliserait pour son curry, et parfois même toute une soirée pour se décider sur un film à regarder. Or, il ne s'agissait ici ni de choisir quoi manger ni de comment occuper la soirée. Il l'avait embrassé, soudainement, par surprise, sans même prendre en considération ses propres pensées, ses propres sentiments. Il l'avait fait simplement parce qu'il en avait envie, sans consulter s'il en était de même pour elle.

Il avait mis en péril leur amitié.

« Bon, écoute, reprit Nabil en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Tu l'as embrassée, et après ? Ce n'est pas comme si... »

Il se tut en sentant le regard du champion couler vers lui.

« Comme si ? Reprit ce dernier en percevant la retenue de mots

\- Oublie ça, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, Nabil roula des yeux.

« Hormis son rejet.

\- J'ai embrassé la petite amie du petit frère de mon ex, tu la saisis la situation ?

\- Meilleure amie seulement. Et non, je ne saisis toujours pas la situation. Elle aurait très bien pu être ma sœur, chose qu'elle est pour moi, que tu aurais pu... »

Il fit de larges gestes des bras dans le vide pour illustrer les différentes possibilités qui se succédaient dans son esprit.

« Bref, acheva-t-il en soupirant, je me fiche de ce que vous faites, tant que cela vous rend heureux. Vous pouvez vous contenter d'une glace en terrasse, d'un combat Pokémon, d'un baiser, qu'importe. Tant que tu ne la fais plus pleurer. »

Les derniers mots se perdirent dans un soupir, mais furent pourtant ceux qui attirèrent le plus l'attention de l'aîné.

« Pleurer ? »

Nabil ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Visiblement, il venait d'énoncer un fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Chose qui se confirma lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent se mordre sans retenue la lèvre inférieure. Alors, Roy sentit l'incompréhension le gagner. Quand avait-il fait pleurer la jeune Maître ? Lorsqu'il pensait à Gloria, seuls son sourire intarissable et ses petites moues boudeuses lui venaient à l'esprit. Parfois, le moral lui manquait, la pression sociale lui pesait, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu craquer, pas même au bord de la fin du monde. Ce qui, visiblement, n'était pas le cas du chercheur.

Et ce simple constat suffit à éveiller de nouveau en lui ce sentiment de jalousie.

Il détestait ça, être mis de côté, comme lors de la fête de mariage où sa propre cavalière avait préféré l'abandonner aux mains des autres femmes pour danser avec le plus jeune des deux frères. Il avait déjà ressenti cela par le passé, alors que Tarak pavanait en plein jour au bras de Sonya, que leur relation était restreinte à l'ombre d'un casier de vestiaire. À cette époque, il aurait laissé sa rage éclater contre des Pokémon sauvages mais aurait fini par l'accepter, à se faire à l'idée de n'être que second dans le cœur de son amant. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait simplement pas le supporter, sa rage se transformant aussitôt en besoin de l'avoir, elle, rien qu'elle pour lui tout seul. Elle était sa petite tête, la gloire qu'il souhaitait atteindre, le trésor sur lequel il veillait. Celle qu'il voulait chérir.

« Écoute, reprit Nabil en tentant de doser ses mots, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te dire ça mais... Enfin, merde quoi ! Vous allez me rendre Chevroum à force de vous tourner autour comme ça. Tu aimes Gloria, le monde entier sait que tu l'aimes, mais crois-tu qu'un simple baiser suffit pour que elle le comprenne ? Ça fait des années qu'elle te court après, en vain. Des années que je me tue à lui répéter que tu n'es qu'un idiot qui ne comprend rien, qu'elle devrait passer à autre chose mais qu'elle n'y parvient pas. Parce qu'elle est foutument amoureuse de toi. Alors s'il vous plaît – s'il vous plaît ! -, marriez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on en parle plus ! »

La tirade était sortie d'une traite, poussant son orateur à se lever de sa chaise pour prendre appui de ses mains sur le bureau devant lui.

Visiblement, le dosage avait échoué.

Le silence tomba ensuite dans la salle, rendant maître le trottinement de la grande horloge. Prenant peu à peu conscience des paroles qui venaient de traverser ses lèvres, Nabil reprit place dans son siège en grommelant contre lui-même et le reste de l'humanité. Figé par la soudainement de ces dernières, le champion ne lui prêta cependant pas attention, son esprit obnubilé par l'interprétation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer.

Ses propres sentiments lui étaient encore méconnus, il n'était jamais parvenu à mettre un mot dessus, ou plutôt n'avait jamais cherché à le faire. Car c'était plus simple ainsi, car cela ne l'engageait en rien. Car il n'était pas idiot, seulement lâche. Il se remémorait Tarak lui demandant d'être heureux, alors que son amour pour le champion coulait encore de ses yeux et que son annulaire brillait de sa future union. Très longtemps, son cœur était resté captif de son emprise, avant de peu à peu s'en libéré, sauvé par la présence chaleureuse de cette petite brune. Et le désir pur qu'il ressentait autrefois pour son ami d'enfance s'était, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, de beaucoup plus beau en sa compagnie. Gloria avait toujours été là pour lui, mais jamais il n'avait envisagé que sa présence lui nécessiterait de tant courir, d'attendre vainement qu'il se tourne enfin vers elle, un sourire factice plaqué sur les lèvres pour dissimuler sa douleur.

Finalement, peut-être était-il, comme l'avait dit Nabil, un idiot qui ne comprenait rien, un horrible idiot qui ne la méritait pas, qui ne la mériterait jamais.

« Depuis quand ? Osa-t-il demander, passant au travers de toutes les autres interrogations noyant son esprit

\- Depuis six ans je dirais. Elle ne me l'a avoué qu'après mais je pense que cela remonte au moins au premier Tournoi des Médaillés.

\- Mais pourquoi-

\- N'avoir rien dit ? Elle a tenté de le faire. Plusieurs fois même, mais elle avait toujours peur. Et lorsque, enfin, elle a réussi à réunir suffisamment de courage pour se déclarer, elle vous a vu. Toi et... mon frère. »

Les derniers mots sortirent difficilement de ses lèvres, comme une vérité toujours douloureuse à entendre, un méfait qui devait être tu.

Cela était toujours étrange d'entendre ressasser sa relation avec l'ancien maître dans la bouche d'autres personnes, et particulièrement dans celle de Nabil. Ils avaient toujours fait en sorte de se cacher, de maintenir leurs échanges secrets. Peu de personnes le savaient. Hormis son frère, Tarak n'en avait parlé qu'à celle qui partagerait prochainement sa vie, à savoir Sonya, s'auto-mettant l'aveu comme condition pour leurs fiançailles. D'abord réticent à l'idée d'affronter le jugement de son amie d'enfance, Roy avait finalement accepté. À cette époque, ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis deux ans, ses sentiments s'étaient peu à peu taris avec le temps, tout comme l'aigreur ressentit malgré lui envers la rousse, et le champion ne désirait plus qu'une chose : tourner définitivement cette page lamentable de son histoire. La jeune chercheuse l'avait au final bien pris, n'avait montré aucune preuve de rancune envers les deux hommes. Roy s'était pourtant attendu à des cris et des pleurs, prêt à tendre la joue pour assouvir un besoin de vengeance. Mais Sonya n'avait rien fait de tout cela, se contentant de simplement classer le passé là où il devait être et de sourire amoureusement vers sa moitié. Une réaction au final bien plus douloureuse que toutes celles imaginées, remémorant au basané à quel point sa place dans la vie de l'ancien champion fut insignifiante.

Il avait alors à son tour sourit, et immortalisé l'instant de ces aveux dans son Motismart. La photo, légendée comme retrouvailles entre vieux potes, avait reçu un excellent accueil de la part de sa communauté. Tous avaient débattu sur l'amour réciproque échangé dans le regard des futurs époux, sur la nouvelle veste qu'arborait le champion, les arbres en fleurs en arrière-plan ou encore les combats à venir pour le prochain tournoi organisé. Un flot de messages habituel qu'il n'avait que vaguement parcouru, contrairement au message qu'il avait reçu en privé.

_« Tout va bien ? »_

Trois mots, une simple question véhiculant pourtant l'inquiétude de leur auteur qui avait lu, derrière ses lèvres souriantes, la détresse de son cœur asséché. Il avait alors songé à quel point cette petite tête pensante était incroyable, extraordinaire, grain de bonheur dans sa tempête émotionnelle.

Peut-être s'en était-il rendu compte ce jour-là, peut-être même avant, à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

_« Ça irait mieux avec une bonne crème glacée. »_

À quel point il lui devenait vital de passer du temps avec elle. De l'avoir près de lui.

À quel point il voulait d'elle dans son avenir.

« Tu n't'étais vraiment rendu compte de rien, hein ? déclara Nabil après l'avoir observé en silence »

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, le regard baissé, l'esprit perdu dans un flot de souvenirs.

« Tu es bien le seul pourtant, pouffa-t-il déchiré entre dépit et moquerie amicale. Et les signaux n'étaient pas ce qui manquait. Tiens, par exemple, savais-tu qu'elle a capturé Compote dans le seul but de se déclarer à toi ? Ou encore qu'elle se laisse pousser les cheveux seulement depuis que tu lui as dit que ça lui allait bien ? Alors que ça fait des années que je le lui dis ?

\- Toutes les coiffures lui vont bien.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, c'est important. Elle est ma meilleure amie Roy, je veux la voir heureuse. Que tu la rendes heureuse. »

Les iris turquoise retournèrent questionner l'ambre de leur cadet. Il aurait pu rire face au ton soudainement trop sérieux du chercheur, qui ressemblait en cet instant davantage à un père confiant sa fille qu'à un adolescent. Il haussa seulement un sourcil en demandant :

« Serais-tu en train de me donner ta bénédiction ?

\- T'as pas idée. Même si... »

Il eut un temps d'arrêt, semblant réfléchir. Puis, sur un ton plus calme, ajouta :

« Aucun de vous deux n'a besoin de la bénédiction de qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et, souriant - et visiblement amusé par la situation -, il conclut :

« Alors sois le dragon qui capturera la princesse. »

oOo

« J'ai tellement hâte de voir comment elle te bottera les fesses pour ton retard. »

oOo

Le chant mélodieux du Lokhlass se répandait dans le stade de Winscor, les notes givrées apparaissant au fur et à mesure sur la partition entourant son corps gigamaxé. Malgré le froid momentanément répandu sur le terrain et dans l'air, l'ardeur des spectateurs poursuivait d'animer les gradins et le reste de la région au travers des écrans. Une fois encore, la présentation des champions participant au défi des arènes était une réussite.

Depuis la mise en place de ce mini spectacle, six ans plus tôt, il en était de même à chaque nouvelle édition. Ces démonstrations avaient pour but, en plus de promouvoir les matchs à venir et de présenter les adversaires à terrasser aux futurs challengers, de faire oublier les craintes de la population qui tendaient à refaire surface en cette période. La Nuit Noire était encore fraîche dans les mémoires, tout comme le complot mené par Shehroz qui avait eu pour conséquence une perte de confiance vis-à-vis de la Fédération des combats d'arène. Heureusement, le nouveau Maître, épaulée par l'ancien, avait su passer par-delà, reconquérir le cœur de la nation et redonner gloire à ces combats. Dès sa première année, Gloria avait su tenir tête aux anciens de la Fédération. Ils avaient exigé d'elle une représentation avec Éthernatos, certains que la vision du dragon soumis suffirait à rassurer les mœurs et à faire taire les complotistes de plus en plus nombreux depuis la destitution de l'ancien directeur. Elle avait refusé, conservant Noah à l'abri de tous ces regards médisants. À la place, soutenue par les champions d'arène, elle fit une démonstration de gigamax dont l'accueil auprès des spectateurs fut plus que suffisant pour réitérer la chose l'année suivante. Et depuis, la performance d'exhibition était devenue une nouvelle tradition.

L'aura magenta se dissipa peu à peu autour du Lokhlass qui retrouva sa forme d'origine. Debout au-dessous des notes maintenues gelées dans les airs, Lona offrit alors une révérence à son public scandant son nom et applaudissant sa performance. La seconde d'après, un rugissement retentit dans le stade dont le sol trembla, agité par un énième gigamax. Rosemary venait d'entrer en scène, les pas rythmés par un accord de guitare énergique avançant dans l'ombre de son Angoliath de plus en plus étiré vers le ciel. D'un mouvement de main, elle lui ordonna de détruire la partition givrée qui se répandit alors en pluie de cristal sur les gradins. Même à l'écran, le spectacle ressortait comme envoûtant, la force chorégraphiée des Pokémon s'harmonisant autour de cette énergie déversée par la terre.

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte menant aux vestiaires, Roy admirait, comme le reste de la région, les ténèbres du titan prendre vie sur le terrain. Ce serait bientôt à son tour de passer. Et après lui…

Son regard se perdit au-delà du monde de torpeur momentanément créé, cherchant la porte par laquelle Rosemary était sortie et devant laquelle il savait une silhouette, tout comme lui, patienter son entrée en scène. Une personne qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis le mariage, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives infructueuses de la croiser. Elle l'évitait, il en était persuadé, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Certes petite de taille, on ne pouvait rater aussi facilement que lui ces derniers jours le Maître de la région sans que cette dernière n'y soit pour quelque chose. Surtout ici, surtout aujourd'hui. Mais qu'importe, il parviendrait à la coincer. Alors que les yeux de toute la nation seraient rivés vers les premiers champions d'arènes et les challengers, il profiterait pour se glisser jusqu'à elle et alors régler ce malentendu engendré par leur silence mutuel ces dernières années.

La performance de Rosemary s'acheva dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Digne successeuse de son frère, la jeune dresseuse avait la scène dans le sang et avait su monter la tension des spectateurs d'un cran supplémentaire, préparant le terrain pour le plus puissant des champions. Avant la grande entrée de celle que tout Galar désirait voir à l'œuvre. Car, bien que le sommet de ses confrères, le dragon demeurait second. Éternellement second.

Hormis dans le cœur d'une petite tête.

La tempête de sable éclata sur le terrain, invoquant le soleil, congédiant les ténèbres. Gigamaxé, Duralugon clama sa hargne de vaincre, faisant trembler la terre et agiter le vent. Les voix scandaient son nom, les écrans projetaient son sourire carnassier, et les fans se panaient face à son irrésistible charisme.

La gloire avait rendez-vous avec Roy, et personne ne pourrait saboter cette année ce date mémorable.

* * *

_Alors ? Un avis ? :3_

_Un grand merci d'avoir lu ! À vos agenda, on se retrouve le 11 octobre sans faute pour la suite (profitez, pour une fois que je peux donner une date précise XD)._

Chu ~


	7. Dragon's Lesson

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien en ce jour à marquer dans les annales. Car, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis dans les temps. Eh oui, le nouveau chapitre est là, tout beau et tout plein de tendresse (oui, enfin XD). Alors sortez vos feuilles et vos stylos, la leçon du dragon va commencer._

_Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

**Dragon's Lesson**

* * *

Les coups de poing se succédaient, s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné. Le soleil brillait fort ce matin-là sur la plage de l'Épreuve, ses rayons harassant compliquant l'effort physique. Mais elle tenait le coup, avide d'une distraction pour son esprit. Le pugilat était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ses muscles la tiraillaient, le souffle commençait à lui manquait, mais c'était toujours mieux que de penser aux soucis laissés de l'autre côté de la mer.

Doudou rugit. Par instinct, elle croisa ses avant-bras devant elle et bloqua le poing de son adversaire. Le coup la fit reculer, ses genoux fléchirent et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sable. Elle tint le coup, prit appui sur ses jambes et repoussa l'assaut. Déséquilibré, le Shifours eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver la nouvelle attaque de sa dresseuse.

Le regard des Pokémon environnants était posé sur eux, certains simplement par curiosité, d'autres fascinés par cette bataille amicale. Les Krabboss eux-mêmes, adeptes d'affrontements, se tenaient à l'écart, profitant de cette période de calme pour prendre un peu de repos. La saison du Défi des arènes venant de débuter sur le continent, peu de dresseurs venaient se frotter aux Pokémon coriaces de l'île qui devenait ainsi un authentique havre de paix, loin des médias et de la politique.

Elle devrait bientôt rentrer, mais les champions pouvaient se passer d'elle encore quelques jours, au moins le temps que les challengers atteignent l'arène de Motorby. Elle devrait alors redevenir le Maître de Galar et converser avec toute une flopée de journalistes pour partager, débattre sur les combattants de l'année, lancer les paris de ceux qui seraient encore dans la course pour le tournoi final, féliciter les affrontements qu'elle n'aurait - pour la plupart - observé qu'en accéléré sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas cette part de son métier, préférait à toute cette politesse mondaine la vérité pure, uniquement ressenti lors des combats Pokémon. Elle n'attendait ainsi pour sa part qu'une seule chose : le tournoi des champions afin de quitter enfin son trône d'or – sa cage d'or – et rentrer à son tour sur le champ de bataille.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Soudainement sortie de ses rêveries, Gloria tourna momentanément son attention en direction de son Motismart qui flottait un peu plus loin. Seulement quelques secondes d'inattention qui ne lui permirent pas d'anticiper la prochaine attaque du Shifours. Sa garde brandit à la dernière minute, beaucoup trop faible, se brisa sous le poids du poing. Elle perdit alors l'équilibre et dérapa dans le sable sur plusieurs mètres. Une douleur s'éveilla dans son coccyx, remonta le long de sa colonne pour peindre une grimace sur ses traits.

« Gloria ? l'appela alors la voix paniquée de son ami de l'autre côté de l'écran. Gloria, tout va bien ?

\- Aïe ! fut la seule chose qu'elle put lui répondre »

Le choc l'avait quelque peu sonnée. Haletante, elle tenta de se redresser et manqua aussitôt de chavirer vers l'arrière, ses jambes tremblantes ne lui permettant aucune stabilité. Heureusement pour elle, son ancien adversaire accourut immédiatement à ses côtés pour la soutenir, la culpabilité lisible sur ses traits ursins. Elle lui adressa un sourire et, pour le rassurer, repoussa ses bras protecteurs afin de se stabiliser seule. Le monde tanguait légèrement autour d'elle mais c'était supportable.

« Tu vas avoir un joli bleu, commenta le scientifique tandis que l'appareil flottait à proximité de son bras blessé.

\- Ça ne sera pas le premier. »

Sur ces mots s'acheva l'entraînement.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de son équilibre retrouvé, Gloria se dirigea vers le camp qu'elle avait installé dans l'ombre de la tour de l'Eau, Doudou emboîtant ses pas, prêt à la rattraper de nouveau. Sur place, elle retrouva ses autres partenaires de voyage. Noah dormait de toute sa longueur dans le sable chaud, son corps squelettique encerclant la tente de laquelle s'échappaient les petits ronflements cristallins reconnaissables de Flocon. Son Corvaillus se tenait quant à lui à proximité d'une marmite mijotante et tentait d'éloigner de cette dernière les deux autres dragons de son équipe. Compote et Hope, le Dispareptil récemment évolué, semblaient vouloir rajouter dans le curry quelques baies qu'ils venaient de cueillir sur les arbres aux alentours. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, Plume l'appela d'ailleurs aussitôt à la rescousse, et l'adolescente ne sut si elle devait soupirer d'exaspération face à l'opiniâtreté de ses Pokémon ou bien en rire.

« J'arrive, j'arrive, dit-elle en repoussant d'un revers de main les mèches poissées de sueur sur son front. »

Il faisait chaud, incontestablement trop chaud pour manger du curry. Mais comme ils avaient insisté, elle n'avait pas pu leur refuser.

« On peut reprendre notre discussion ou… déclara Nabil alors qu'elle consultait les ingrédients apportés par les deux dragons.

\- Vas-y, je t'en pris. Je peux à la fois t'écouter et sauver cette catastrophe culinaire. On parlait de quoi déjà ?

\- Des gros titres. Une challengeuse déclare ses sentiments au champion de Kickenham, le Maître dépassé, cita-t-il en consultant le magazine qu'il tenait. Comment ont-ils pu pondre un article là-dessus ? Et surtout en faire la grosse révélation de l'ouverture de la saison ?!

\- Leur objectif est de vendre, pas seulement de rapporter les faits. »

Sa réaction fut accueillie par une succession de juron de la part du scientifique. Visiblement, il n'était pas d'accord avec cette manière de déformer la vérité pour faire plus de chiffre. Si elle pensait la même chose, elle était à présent suffisamment immunisée contre pour pouvoir passer plus facilement à autre chose. Certes les médias avaient complètement éclipsé son combat d'exposition contre Saturnin, le tout nouveau champion d'arène de la saison, pour se concentrer sur les peines de cœur d'une enfant, et après ? Roy avait repoussé les avances et s'était déjà prononcé là-dessus sur les réseaux sociaux, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Et puis, cela ne la concernait en rien.

« Sa hargne d'aimer était si forte qu'elle n'a pas hésité à aller contre l'avis de ses parents pour participer au défi des arènes et rencontrer son idole a-t-elle confié à notre journaliste. Une résolution admirable, surtout lorsque l'on connaît la réputation de celui qui est à la fois le champion le plus fort de Galar et le mannequin le plus populaire de sa génération.

\- Quand tu auras fini de lire ce torchon, soupira la brune en touillant le curry.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas tout, ils mentionnent ensuite la réaction des personnes présentes. Oh, y a même des photos. Tu verrais la tête de Travis ! »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et elle ne désirait à présent qu'une seule chose : rejoindre sa tente et piquer un somme dans la fraicheur émise par son Beldeneige. Hélas, il lui restait ces – plus ou moins - petits estomacs à remplir avant.

« La nouvelle semble également avoir ébranlé notre cher Maître qui, après sa déception suite au mariage de son mentor, voit son nouvel objectif amoureux lui être volé sous le nez. Peut-on espérer un affrontement en finale entre cette jeune dresseuse et l'Indomptable dont l'enjeu final ne serait alors plus le trône de Galar mais le cœur de notre dragon national ? »

La louche se stoppa dans la marmite. Elle cligna des yeux, deux fois, laissant le temps au croassement d'un Bleuseille au loin de se faire entendre. Avant de se retourner complètement vers son Motismart.

« Attends, de quoi ?!

\- Ah ~ Finalement, tu es intéressée ?

\- Depuis quand je suis amoureuse de ton frère ? »

Son ami pouffa du nez.

Elle était habituée aux rumeurs sur ses relations amoureuses, innombrables si l'on suivait le compte des médias. Nabil en avait été l'acteur majoritaire, leur relation fusionnelle, couplée à des quiproquos complexes, laissant planer une incertitude sur la nature de leurs sentiments pour l'autre. Ils s'en étaient d'ailleurs bien amusés, les premières années surtout, alors que toute la nation, y compris leurs proches, était persuadée de la sincérité de leur couple. À cela étaient venues se greffer diverses connaissances, chacune représentant un amant potentiel pour la dresseuse la plus hautement placée de la région. Certaines relations reposaient sur des rumeurs infondées, d'autres sur de simples fantasmes de fans. Elle avait ainsi déjà été mise en couple avec Travis, Rosemary, Faïza, Alistair, et même Peterson. Mais jamais ô grand jamais avec son prédécesseur. Ni même-

« Et depuis quand je suis amoureuse de Roy ?

\- Depuis toujours Glory. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Parfaitement même. Mais il faut dire que les événements du mariage ont laissé forte liberté à l'interprétation. Le hachtag "Gloriafuite" a fait couler pas mal d'encres sur les réseaux sociaux. Si tu savais les théories croustillantes que tu as manquées !

\- Oh je t'en prie, épargne-moi ce sourire ! »

Mais la menace échoua, ne faisant qu'aggraver l'amusement du chercheur. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû raccrocher avant de débuter son entraînement avec Doudou.

Désireuse de passer à autre chose, ou du moins d'occuper ses mains toujours fermement agrippées au manche de la louche, elle servit le repas à ses Pokémon réveillés. Cela ne serait sans doute pas son meilleur curry, comme elle le devina face au reniflement hésitant de Compote, mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour rattraper l'étrange mélange de baies. Elle alla ensuite jusqu'à sa tente pour réveiller ses deux derniers compagnons, tout en repensant à cet incident idiot à l'origine de l'article.

Elle revoyait parfaitement la dresseuse dont il faisait mention, une petite blonde d'une tête plus petite que la moyenne des challengers. Une enfant dont la puberté n'avait pas encore entamé la candeur de ses traits. Elle s'était avancée soudainement, quittant les bancs prévus à leur accueil tandis que le stade scandait le nom de leur Maître, victorieuse de son affrontement contre Saturnin. Les champions s'étaient réuni autour d'elle, prenant la pose pour les photos comme d'accoutumer, Rosemary à sa droite, Roy à sa gauche. Elle pouvait encore sentir les iris turquoise du basané couler en direction de sa silhouette, le poids de leurs questions silencieuses peser sur son cuir chevelu. Se souvenait du coup de coude qu'elle lui avait donné dans les côtes pour qu'il se reconcentre sur les objectifs et des quelques mots qu'il lui avait murmurés en réponse. Puis, cette tête blonde s'était tenue devant eux – devant lui – et, parlant vite, le cœur débordant des lèvres, elle s'était déclarée. Le champion avait ouvert en grand ses yeux, bien moins que les siens, tandis que des sifflements se firent entendre chez leurs camarades. Tarak, quant à lui coupé dans sa longue tirade d'encouragements envers les participants, avait alors réagi. Mais trop tard, car le mal était déjà fait, et la déclaration déjà enregistrée et diffusée sur tous les écrans de Galar.

Les aléas du direct.

Elle détestait ça.

Noah leva la tête à son approche. Caressant son museau du bout de ses doigts gantés, elle sentit l'aura magenta du Pokémon envelopper son avant-bras et son bracelet vibrer en réponse. Le dragon émit un son grave, proche d'un ronronnement qui arracha finalement un sourire à sa dresseuse. Ils y étaient enfin parvenus, à créer ce lien particulier qu'elle avait avec chacun de ses Pokémon. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour affronter les cauchemars laissés par la Nuit Noire, mais aussi pour atteindre le cœur d'Éthernatos. Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre de l'autre.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas demander à Noah de dévorer cette pauvre fille ? questionna une voix par-dessus son épaule »

De nouveau, elle leva les yeux au ciel mais son sourire s'élargit en réponse. La proposition était tentante, même si « cette pauvre fille » comme il l'appelait n'avait rien fait de grave, hormis celui de révéler ce qui se cachait dans son cœur. Chose qu'elle n'avait, elle, jamais eu le cran de faire. La jalousie l'avait mordu ce jour-là. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour la camoufler devant les caméras. Visiblement, pas suffisamment hélas.

« Il ne la digèrerait pas. Les guimauves, c'est pas sa tasse de thé. »

Nabil émit un rire nasal en réponse. Rire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'une notification attira son regard d'ambre vers l'écran de son Motismart. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour en prendre connaissance - un message sans doute -, la Maître eut droit à un gros plan sur ses pupilles encadrées par de longs cils et de sombres cernes. Elle vit l'intérêt, l'amusement, et peut-être même une touche de tendresse chatouiller l'or des iris. Aussitôt elle comprit, et ce fut à son tour d'en rire.

« Quand comptes-tu m'en parler au juste ? »

Il se recula en fronçant le nez, percevant, derrière la question vague et pourtant directe, le reproche mêlé de curiosité. Elle avait envie de savoir, de connaître cette raison de chair qui poussait, depuis un certain temps, le chercheur à la caser au plus vite - du moins plus encore qu'autrefois. Telle une Vaututrice prête à pousser elle-même sa progéniture dans le vide pour la voir s'envoler de ses propres ailes. Il lui cachait quelque chose - non, quelqu'un ! -, elle en était persuadée. Elle avait bien vu ses sourires perdus en direction de son écran alors même qu'elle lui parlait, ses soudaines absences de parfois plus d'une journée sans explication, ces quelques marques rouges dans son cou que le col de sa chemise ne parvenait pas à camoufler entièrement. Ayant grandi ensemble, tout finissait rapidement par se savoir entre eux, confidents mutuels. Il finirait par lui dire, un jour, lorsqu'il serait prêt, c'était certain, mais elle n'hésitait jamais à lui lancer des perches pour initier le dialogue, intriguée par les romances de son ami.

Il retourna à son magazine, tourna une page sans un regard pour elle, conservant les explications bloquées derrière la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Oh, Saturnin a finalement eu droit à son interview ! »

Et elle sut qu'une fois encore elle demeurerait sans réponse.

Elle retint un soupir tandis qu'il commençait la lecture à voix haute, rapportant les paroles toujours si calculées du nouveau champion d'arène. Étirant ses bras vers le ciel, Gloria profita de l'instant pour pénétrer dans sa tente. Le Motismart patienta quant à lui derrière la toile bleue, lui permettant de suivre la suite de l'interview.

À l'intérieur, la fraîcheur dégagée par les ailes de Flocon l'accueillie et elle en soupira d'aise. Le Beldeneige se tenait allongé dans un coin, et grimaça en sentant un rayon solaire s'inviter sur son duvet. La chaleur n'était pas son fort, pourtant elle refusait de retourner dans sa Pokéball. Soucieuse d'apaiser son hyperthermie, Gloria posa devant elle un bol de curry auquel elle avait spécialement rajouté du jus de baie Chocco. Elle versa ensuite un peu d'eau dans une bassine et, laissant tomber la tenue d'entraînement jaune et noire sur le sol, entama une rapide toilette de Chaglam, débarrassant grossièrement sa peau du sable séché et de la sueur. De nouveau, elle soupira de contentement, l'eau fraîche soulageant sa peau brûlée par le soleil. L'idée de quelques brasses dans la mer était tentante. Hélas, les rayons de l'astre étaient trop forts, il lui faudrait attendre encore un peu pour s'immerger. Elle anticipa toutefois et enfila par-dessous son short en jeans et son débardeur un bikini joliment décoré de Froussardine.

« Il ne manque pas de courage ce Saturnin, pouffa Nabil alors qu'elle sortait, recoiffant ses cheveux en un haut chignon. »

Elle rit à son tour. Mais se figea bien vite lorsqu'elle releva les yeux.

« En tout cas, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

En réponse à sa question, le Motismart se retourna, permettant au chercheur de partager la vision de la dresseuse. Six Pokémon dégustaient gaiement le curry qu'elle venait de servir, Compote partageant volontier son assiette avec le nouveau venu. Il lui était déjà arrivé de tomber sur des Pokémon sauvages en infiltration sur son campement, le vent entraînant parfois sur plusieurs kilomètres la douce odeur alléchante émanant de la marmite. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Dièse, son Salarsen, autrefois un petit Toxizap affamé dont les yeux au bord des larmes avaient fait fondre son cœur. Mais ce Duralugon n'avait rien de sauvage. N'avait rien d'un étranger. Bien au contraire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant »

La question était idiote, mais la réponse n'était pas même envisageable pour son cerveau. Car s'il était ici, elle ne pourrait trouver refuge qu'à l'intérieur de sa tente. Et sans excuse valable, cela ressemblerait indubitablement à une fuite. Une énième fuite, certes, mais la seule qu'elle ne pourrait pas nier.

Tournant la tête vers le Motismart, elle chercha du soutien auprès de son ami. Hélas, arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle, ce traitre lui accorda un clin d'œil malicieux avant d'interrompre l'appel, la laissant seule face à l'écran noir de l'appareil. Ô Arceus, elle allait le tuer.

« Le soleil tape dur aujourd'hui, tu n'trouves pas ? déclara une voix dans son dos »

Le timbre était grave, chaleureusement familier, chaque syllabe donnant l'impression d'incendier la chair de sa nuque. C'est alors que, le regard toujours perdu dans le néant du Motismart, elle aperçut son reflet dedans. Et derrière elle, une silhouette élancée penchée au-dessus de son épaule droite. D'un bond, elle se retourna. Le cri de surprise resta quant à lui – et heureusement - bloqué dans sa gorge. L'attention de ses compagnons se détourna momentanément de leur déjeuner pour observer leur dresseuse faire face au nouveau venu hilare. Il riait de bon cœur, découvrant sa dentition aiguisée. Un son clair qui couvrit, le temps de sa composition, le bruit des vagues, et poursuivit de résonner en elle bien après.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la situation lui revienne en mémoire.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger du danger imaginaire que représentait cet homme pour son organisme, elle posa alors la première question qui se présenta sur sa langue :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La défensive se percevait au travers de sa voix, ornant les mots de reproches et d'une pointe d'amertume dont elle ignorait l'existence. Pourquoi était-il ici, en ce lieu où jamais personne ne venait en saison du Défi des arènes ? Sur toutes les plages composant cette île, pourquoi avait-il choisi celle-ci ? Et pourquoi l'observait-il avec ces yeux, ces mêmes yeux qui s'excusaient à chaque fois qu'il chahutait trop fort avec les autres champions, à chaque fois qu'il volait la dernière part de son gâteau, ou même qu'il était en retard à un entraînement ? Une allégresse ponctuée de mélancolie, qui lui fit presque aussitôt regretter la dureté de ses mots. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était sa seule façon de se protéger de lui. Elle sentit son regard couler le long de sa silhouette, juger son aspect qu'elle savait chaotique, avant de revenir sur son visage brûlé de lumière et de gêne. Étirant les bras vers le ciel, il pandicula ensuite mollement en passant près d'elle et se dirigea vers la marmite pour cueillir une louche de curry.

« Ça manque un peu d'épice, confia-t-il après une gorgée.

\- N'esquive pas la question. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'arène pour préparer l'arrivée des challengers ?

\- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être dans ton bureau pour suivre leur parcours ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer. Mais la véracité de cette répartie broya la sienne contre ses dents. Cela l'agaça, mais bien moins que le fait de savoir qu'il savait avoir raison sur elle. Il avait toujours su lire en elle, hormis les faits les plus évidents, tel un archéologue se concentrant sur un bijou déterré sans prendre conscience du temple construit tout autour.

« Toi aussi tu es venu ici pour t'entraîner ?

\- Pas vraiment, confia-t-il. En fait, je suis ici pour chercher quelque chose. »

Il but une seconde louche de curry, laissa le silence installer un suspense sur la suite de ses mots.

« Quoi donc ?

\- Ton temps. »

Il répondit du tac au tac, l'explication glissant sur sa langue telle une évidence. Et s'en était une, à ne pas en douter. Depuis son retour à Galar, pas une seule journée ne s'était écoulée sans qu'il ne cherche à la contacter, directement ou par le biais d'un proche. Elle avait joué les Sauvkipou, quittant son appartement de Winscor pour fuir chez sa mère, déléguant à Tarak plus que nécessaire, noyant Travis sous les louanges pour la tenir occupée. Après l'ouverture du Défi des arènes cependant, il avait arrêté, subitement, et elle avait cru - non sans un pincement au coeur - qu'il avait renoncé.

Mais n'était pas champion celui sans détermination.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

\- Nabil, répondit-il simplement en lâchant la louche pour offrir une caresse à Compote venu le saluer. »

« Le traître ! » songea-t-elle aussitôt en fusillant du regard l'écran éteint de son Motismart. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et, pire que tout, pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à mille et une manières de torturer son ami pour son initiative inutile - il serait finalement celui qui servirait d'encas à Noah -, elle ne prêta pas tout de suite attention aux mouvements de l'intrus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et un corps chaud se presser dans son dos qu'elle s'en intéressa.

« Tu en as encore d'autres des questions ? Demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne »

Oui, des tas.

Mais, figée dans l'étreinte, elle fut incapable d'en énoncer une seule. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, se complexifiait inutilement. La proximité du corps halé n'était pas pour l'aider à délier sa langue. Inconsciemment, elle posa une main sur les avant-bras la tenant prisonnière. Pour desserrer l'étreinte ou se raccrocher à sa chaleur, elle l'ignorait.

« Hors de question, murmura l'aîné contre ses mèches brunes, interprétant quant à lui le geste comme une nouvelle tentative d'évasion. »

Et peut-être en était-ce une.

« Nous devons parler. »

Le soupir s'échappa avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Parler. Cesser de fuir. Faire face. Elle ne cessait de se répéter ces mots depuis des années, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu happer goulûment la bouche de son prédécesseur contre le casier d'un vestiaire. Six ans, c'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour refermer la boîte de ses émotions sur cet éclat d'espoir et cesser de courir futilement après. Elle y était parvenu. Mais il y avait eu ce baiser, et ces orbes turquoise l'observant d'un sérieux qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas. Et celle qui autrefois courait pour rattraper son retard courait à présent pour lui échapper.

Ses doigts firent pression sur la chair l'encerclant. Elle ne sut si ce fut en réponse, mais l'étreinte se desserra, lui permettant un pas en avant pour se retourner face à son interlocuteur. Il se tenait sur la trajectoire des rayons solaires, préservant dans l'ombre créée par son corps imposant les iris de sa cadette. Un air grave était peint sur ses traits autrefois chaleureux de malice. Elle sentait les paroles couler silencieusement de ses lèvres. Des lèvres dont elle connaissait l'empreinte, le goût, la chaleur. Des lèvres imprévisibles, tantôt farceuses, tantôt blessantes.

« Il faut qu'on parle d- »

Elle plaque aussitôt sa paume dessus, appliquant l'autre par-dessus pour séquestrer la suite des paroles dans cette bouche pleine de charme. Non, elle ne voulait pas entendre ces mots. Pas de lui. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas ici, ainsi. Voire même jamais. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, un simple, risible et stupide baiser. Rien de plus, jamais rien. Juste une-

« Erreur. »

Son regard tomba dans les eaux masculines sans vraiment les voir, projetant dessus le souvenir de cette soirée.

« Ce n'était rien. »

Un faible sourire se dessina malgré elle sur ses lèvres. Rien de ce qu'elle voulait.

« Nous avions trop bu. »

Un simple verre.

« Et tu étais triste. »

Elle, complètement perdue.

« C'était un accident. »

Et elle préférait l'entendre de sa propre voix que de celle grave de son aîné. Car elle y était habituée, c'était plus facile ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas parler au nom des autres, mais elle connaissait suffisamment le coeur battant sous cette chair, contre sa paume où résonnait le rythme de son propre organe. Elle était lâche, mais aussi fatiguée de sa peur. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle devait aller de l'avant.

Un bruissement retentit soudainement dans son dos. Flocon venait visiblement de se réveiller et se faufiler hors de la tente pour rejoindre les autres compagnons dans l'ombre de la tour. Détournant momentanément son attention, inquiète d'un potentiel coup de chaud, elle observa le Beldeneige saluer gaiement le Duralugon du champion. Les deux rivaux s'entendaient bien depuis leur première rencontre sur le terrain de Kickenham. Les yeux du dragon luisaient toujours d'un éclat de respect lorsqu'ils se posaient sur le lépidoptère. Les voyant converser joyeusement dans leur langage propre, elle sentit son sourire s'élargir doucement, remplaçant la mélancolie par de la tendresse. Une tendresse qu'elle retrouva dans les doigts qui encerclèrent ses poignets pour tirer précautionneusement dessus, réattirant ses prunelles noisette dans celles claires.

« Ce n'était pas un baiser. »

Les syllabes glissèrent contre sa paume, comprimèrent sa poitrine. Elle opina de la tête. Comme elle le pensait, c'était douloureux.

« Mais nous devons quand même en parler. »

Et comme elle le pensait, il était cruel.

De nouveau, elle soupira. Baissant les yeux, elle tira sur ses poignets, brusquement pour obliger la poigne masculine à lâcher prise. Aussitôt, Noah leva la tête dans sa direction, prenant le geste comme une menace. En réponse, son bracelet vibra légèrement contre sa chair, signe que l'énergie émise par son Pokémon augmentait dangereusement. Il était instable, constamment. Instabilité beaucoup trop souvent corrélée à sa propre fragilité émotionnelle et qui pouvait très rapidement se montrer dangereuse. Or des antres se trouvaient à proximité. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre leur activation, pas alors que la surveillance de l'île était à son plus pas.

Abandonnant son interlocuteur, elle se dirigea donc vers sa tente pour récupérer la Pokéball d'Éthernatos, seul lieu où il parvenait à se détendre complètement. Une Chronoball qui témoignait du combat long et harassant ayant mené à leur relation actuelle. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pris Sniffi avec elle, son starter étant la plus à même de contrôler les sauts d'humeur du dragon squelettique, mais la Lézargus avait tenu à rester à la maison familiale pour aider sa mère à planter les nouveaux parterres de fleurs.

Attrapant l'objet dans son sac, Gloria s'apprêta à faire demi-tour aussitôt, mais se cogna bien vite contre un torse sculpté et droit. L'irritation la gagna doucement lorsqu'elle croisa les turquoises oculaires.

« Pousse-toi, souffla-t-elle, tu me fais perdre mon temps.

\- Et toi tu occupes le mien. »

Irritation qui gonfla dans sa poitrine, devenant colère.

« Pousse-toi.

\- Pas avant d'avoir réglé cette histoire. »

Colère qui s'emporta et brisa la barrière de ses cordes vocales, plus fortement qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais souhaitée.

« Tu veux qu'on parle ? Très bien, alors parlons. Tu m'as embrassée. C'était si soudain que sur le coup j'ai fui. Mais j'ai compris à présent. J'ai compris que, vu la situation, tu voulais sans doute te consoler avec ce que tu avais sous la main. Pas de bol, c'était moi. Mais je sais que cela ne voulait rien dire. Je le sais. Et c'est justement parce que je le sais que c'est si douloureux. Je ne te demande pas d'explication, ni d'excuse, ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Alors, juste, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Oublions cet incident et revenons à nos vies d'avant. »

« Laisse-moi simplement t'aimer en silence, car je suis incapable de faire autrement » rajouta-t-elle mentalement. La colère s'était transformée en détresse dont l'urgence transperçait ses paroles. Songer à une dure vérité était une chose, la formuler à voix haute en était une autre.

Elle pouvait sentir les premières larmes accrocher ses paupières, digues de chair maintenant le flot de chagrin éveillé par l'intrusion de Roy. Mais elle tenait le coup, avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Face à elle, les perles draconiennes demeuraient impavides, la scrutant de leur hauteur sans aucune émotion apparente. Elle attendit un instant, laissant les mots se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'esprit du champion. Puis, soupirant face au manque de réaction, elle décida d'en rester là. L'erreur était peut-être trop profonde pour disparaître ainsi, par de simples mots. Elle espérait toutefois pouvoir restaurer leur ancienne relation, ce lien amical presque fraternel qui les avait uni pendant des années, au-delà de tout sentiment, de toute personne.

Faisant un pas sur le côté, Gloria le contourna pour quitter la tente, désireuse de le laisser seul dans sa réflexion, dans ce choix important pour la suite. Cependant, avant même qu'elle ne puisse traverser la porte en toile, une main retint son avant-bras, étouffant quelque peu les vibrations de son bracelet.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire que ce n'était rien. »

La prise se resserra presque douloureusement autour de son poignet. Il tira dessus, l'entrainant vers le haut, et obligea la dresseuse à se retourner. Pour la seconde fois, elle percuta le corps masculin contre laquelle l'autre bras du champion la maintient, faisant pression contre ses reins jusqu'à la voir cambrer vers l'arrière. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, les lèvres pincées dans une moue contrariée.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser dire que c'était une erreur. »

Mais la tendresse demeurait dans ses yeux et dans le timbre de sa voix, noyant la jeune fille d'incompréhension. Ses sens étaient en alerte, brouillant son raisonnement. Son dos devenait douloureux, mais bien moins que ses côtes contre lesquelles battait anachiquement son stupide organe émotionnel.

Les turquoises glissèrent sur son visage, caressèrent du regard sa bouche dont elle sentait les faibles tremblements.

« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser croire qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser. »

Son souffle chaud, où persistaient encore les effluves du curry goûté, chatouilla ses pommettes. Son front rencontra le sien, mêlant l'ébène des mèches tressées à celles brunes échappées de son chignon. Alors que ce n'était clairement pas le moment, elle songea à l'odeur de son entraînement imprégnant encore son corps. Et si elle était repoussante ? Mais elle fut visiblement la seule à s'en soucier, car le nez qui vint à la rencontre du sien se garda pressé contre celui-ci, même après avoir humé de près son parfum.

« Laisse-moi t'apprendre la différence. »

La main experte abandonna la sienne pour remonter délicieusement le long de son épiderme, et cueillir sa nuque dans ses longs doigts calleux. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

« Laisse-moi te montrer. »

Avant de se presser légèrement, reproduisant ce geste échangé dans la noirceur des terres sauvages plusieurs semaines auparavant. Elle retrouva cette empreinte, cette saveur, cette chaleur propre qu'elle avait cru rêver ce jour-là. Elle était perdue. Son corps ne répondait plus, figé par un langoureux frisson retraçant sa colonne vertébrale. Et lorsqu'il se décolla enfin, un fragment de seconde plus tard, elle put sentir ses poumons expulser l'air séquestré sous le choc. Les yeux adverses s'amusèrent de sa réaction, éclairés de malice et d'un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Ceci n'est pas un baiser, susurra-t-il contre sa bouche. »

Et elle lutta intérieurement entre lui mettre une gifle ou de nouveau l'embrasser pour faire taire cette langue mutine. L'un comme l'autre, elle en fut incapable, ses nerfs toujours saturés par le choc et incapables de répondre à la moindre décision centrale.

« En revanche… »

Il plongea de nouveau sur elle, achevant sa phrase contre la bouche candide. La pression contre son bassin se fit plus forte, l'obligeant à se cambrer davantage pour épouser au mieux le corps sculpté du champion. Les lèvres bougèrent contre les siennes, gravant une danse qu'inconsciemment elle suivit. C'était timide, maladroit, et pourtant d'une toute autre portée émotionnelle. Par instinct, ses mains remontèrent vers le cou du basané pour venir se lier derrière, tandis qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ruinant sa coiffure. Elle avait le tournis, ses jambes flageolantes ne la supportaient que par l'appui de son partenaire. Son coeur tambourinait contre ses tympans, et celui draconique contre ses seins. Arceus, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle aimait ça. Si bien que, lorsqu'il se recula de nouveau légèrement, pressant leurs fronts brûlants et mêlant leurs souffles saccadés, elle crut une part d'elle-même lui être arrachée au même titre que les lèvres sournoises.

Le silence s'installa momentanément, laissant à chacun le temps de retrouver une respiration plus ou moins normale. Avant que, finalement, il ne murmure de sa voix grave :

« Ça. C'est un baiser. »

Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses eaux oculaires, cherchant une explication à ce qui venait de se passer. Distraitement, les doigts jouèrent avec les courtes boucles décorant la base de sa nuque. Elle ne savait que dire ou quoi faire, plus embrouillée qu'autre chose. Comment saurait-elle interpréter ce geste ? Ce sourire qui décorait de nouveau les traits du météorologue ? Cette chaleur qui se diffusait au travers de leur étreinte, plus étroite que toutes celles passées ?

« As-tu compris ? Demanda-t-il après un nouveau silence en frottant son nez contre sa joue »

Non.

« Alors laisse-moi de nouveau te montrer. Je joue ma réputation après tout. »

Et, de nouveau, elle se laissa embarquée dans une démonstration, embrassée comme un trésor qu'elle avait toujours désiré être. Elle se cramponna plus fort, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds en attirant à elle le corps aîné, pour mieux graver l'échange dans sa propre chair. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa en sentant les doigts tracer des cercles au creux de ses reins, sous l'ourlet relevé de son débardeur, à même la peau. Simultanément, elle sentit un organe humide caresser sa fente labiale. Curieuse, elle lui ouvrit la voie et laissa les parfums épissés chatouiller ses papilles. Le dragon grogna légèrement dans sa bouche et le Maître gémit dans la sienne. Rien n'avait plus aucun sens hormis celui de respirer au travers de l'autre, de combler toujours plus une distance inexistante entre leur corps, de répondre à une faim insatiable, vieille de plusieurs années.

Non, elle ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas se fourvoyer en surinterprétant ce que ce baiser lui murmurait à l'oreille. Leurs langues dialoguaient mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir les déchiffrer. Alors, elle se laissait simplement submerger, comme elle avait toujours aimé le faire dans les eaux turquoise de son aîné.

Les lèvres se décollèrent pour se retrouver aussitôt, la plongeant dans une nouvelle apnée incendiaire. Encore, et encore. Quand soudain, le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds, et elle fut certaine de ne pas l'imaginer en sentant son partenaire faire un pas vers l'arrière pour s'équilibrer, l'entrainant avec lui. Dehors, des rugissements d'alerte retentirent, les sortant du monde qu'ils s'étaient forgé. D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête en direction de la sortie. Là, dans l'encadrure en tissu, se dessina le museau de Compote qui leva les yeux dans leur direction, à la fois confus et paniqué. Sentant la détresse de son Pokémon, Gloria se détacha aussitôt du champion et accouru vers lui, ignorant le froid mordant engendré par la brusque séparation de leur corps. Cependant, à l'instant même où elle mit les pieds dehors, elle sentit la glaçante vision la pétrifier sur place.

Des faisceaux, des dizaines de faisceaux d'un mauve parlant enflammaient l'azur éclatant. Les colonnes d'énergie sortaient de toute l'île, signe de l'éveil de nombreux antres avec, dans chacune d'elles, un Pokémon déstabilisé qui nécessitait d'être contrôlé.

« Ouah ! Déclara une voix dans son dos qu'elle associa à Roy venu la rejoindre. Je sais que j'embrasse bien mais de là à avoir un feu d'artifice en mon honneur. »

« Espèce d'idiot » maugréa-t-elle dans sa barbe alors que ses yeux ne savaient plus sur quelle lueur se poser. Oui il embrassait bien, divinement bien même, et c'était justement à cause de cela qu'ils étaient dans un pétrin pareil. À son poignet, les tremblements frénétiques de son bracelet se faisaient ressentir, captant enfin - et, hélas, trop tard - l'attention de ses nerfs. Comme elle le craignait, Noah n'avait pas su contenir seul son énergie débordante. Et, à cause d'elle - non, de lui et de sa stupide manie d'embrasser les gens sans prévenir, l'île, ce matin même havre de paix, était à présent un champ chaotique.

Pile ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment, c'érait certain.

Soupirant, Gloria posa ses mains sur les hanches en contemplant encore un peu le travail qui l'attendait.

« Bon, tu voulais discuter ? Souffla-t-elle en jetant un regard en coin à son partenaire. Alors au travail ! »

Il rit, enroulant de nouveau ses bras autour du cou féminin.

« Ai-je le droit de donner mon avis ? Demanda-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- Bien sûr, tu as le droit de dire oui. »

Et le rire grave du champion s'accentua, embaumant le coeur déjà plein à craquer du Maître de ce doux sentiment impensable. À regret, elle dut se séparer de lui pour récupérer ses affaires. Le camp fut lever plus rapidement qu'il ne fallut pour le planter, chacun sachant parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire.

Lorsqu'elle eut achevé son message pour Mustar afin de le prévenir de la situation, elle sentit des doigts s'enrouler autour de sa main libre et la porter à une bouche acérée pour embrasser ses phalanges. L'alliance était scellée, la trêve imposée, le temps de régler ce soucis.

Ils avaient du travail, et après, enfin, ils pourraient mettre les choses au clair.

* * *

L'eau de la douche chantait encore lorsqu'il quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur ses épaules. Séchant ses mèches ébènes, Nabil tourna son regard en direction du Motismart venue aussitôt le saluer. L'alarme d'un message reçu s'affichant sur l'écran. Il reconnut aussitôt le profil du destinataire, habitué à voir la bouille numérique de Gloria dès le levé du jour et jusque tard dans la nuit. Perplexe, il fronça les sourcils. L'ayant laissée dans la matinée, seule face à son plus gros souci actuel réincarné en météorologue, le chercheur n'avait depuis reçu aucune nouvelle. Laissant son imagination travailler sur le silence des deux comparses. Pourvu qu'ils aient pu discuter, mis un terme à ce quiproquo sentimental et ouvert enfin - enfin ! - leur coeur à l'autre.

Intrigué, mais également soucieux de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son amie, Nabil laissa finalement son doigt glisser sur l'écran pour afficher le message. Une boîte de dialogue s'ouvrit avec une image. Aussitôt, ses craintes s'envolèrent, chassées à grand coup de pied par la tendresse dépeinte sur la photographie. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Vous voyez quand vous voulez, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en prenant l'appareil dans sa main. »

Il put ainsi mieux contempler le duo : tous deux en maillot de bain, la dresseuse perchée sur l'épaule du champion tel un vulgaire sac de farine, offrant son postérieur décoré de Froussardine à l'objectif. Les vagues chatouillaient le bassin basané, de trois-quart, et les pieds candides battaient frénétiquement l'air dans son dos. La photo rayonnait de vie. Il pouvait presque entendre les éclats de rire de l'un et les cris de protestation de l'autre, visiblement peu enclin à ce qui l'attendait. En dessous, une simple phrase légendait l'action : « On se jette enfin à l'eau ! », suivie d'une floppée d'émoticones. Le double sens des mots était évocateur. Il nota mentalement d'appeler la jeune fille très tôt dans la matinée afin d'avoir plus d'informations, savoir où en était leur relation, et surtout ce qui s'était passé entre eux pour en arriver à une telle situation. La timidité retiendrait certainement un temps les aveux du Maître mais il finirait sans mal par lui retirer le Verpom du fruit.

Le bruit de la douche se stoppa dans son dos sans qu'il n'y prête plus attention. La seconde d'après, des lèvres vinrent se poser sur son épaule dans une douce caresse humide, le faisant soupirer d'aise.

« Des ennuis ? Demanda son compagnon en s'agenouillant derrière lui sur le lit, prenant le relai pour sécher ses cheveux

\- Je crains que notre princesse ne soit définitivement prisonnière du dragon. »

Il pouffa du nez, tapotant son appareil contre son menton. Oui, elle était dorénavant entre ses griffes, lieu où elle avait toujours désiré demeurer, lieu où il espérait à présent la voir s'épanouir.

* * *

_Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre, avec en prime un petit bonus sur Nabil, de fini !_

_Alors ? Comment était-ce ? Eh oui, ils se sont enfin - enfin ! - embrassés pour de bon. Reste à savoir maintenant de ce qui découlera de leur discussion. Pour en savoir plus, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier et que je prévois courant début Novembre. _

_À la revoyure !_

**_Chu ~_**


End file.
